everyone deserves a second chance
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Tony, pepper, Rhodey, and Roberta go off to find Howard and put a stop to whatever plans Gene has in mind. Will they succeed or will somebody get hurt beyond measure. Read as the four make their way on this new quest
1. Prologue

**This is a sequel of **Secret Revealed. **Unikdork came up with the idea and gets some credit to. So Again it was my idea. But please take that i think that this one will be better and that you dont really need to read that one to understand it but the end and summary of the first story may help get details...i dunno maybe. ANYWAYS just read and Review cause if no one reads it; I will feel bad... But as always nobody cares. I dont mind. JUST READ!**

* * *

><p>It was a week after whiplash and Fix were defeated and Tony was now moving on from that issue and on to another. His dad and Gene. He had to find at least on of them. Preferably both. So he can get his dad and take down Gene. But how could he tell Roberta that he was leaving and wanted them to come with so they were safer. He was still a bit touchy when it came to leaving them alone. He felt that the instant that he let them be alone they would get hurt. It was strange that he just now started to feel <em>that <em>protective over them. If you thought that he was protective before than your wrong. He got even more protective from the incident with whiplash.

But he shook off the protective thoughts and sighed. If he wanted to leave with all of them he had to ask them to go with him before the summer ended. But that would be long saying that school had literally just got out a few days before. But he didn't know how long it would take and that he wanted at least a little bit of free time in his summer to work on the armor.

At the moment he was standing just around the corner of the kitchen in Rhodey's house. Roberta and the others (Pepper and Rhodey) were in there. He said he had to get something from his room, but of course that was a lie and he only left to clear his mind to find out how to tell her. He decided it was best to come clean and tell her straight forward. Which wasn't as easy as you may think. If you think it's easy to come clean to a person that you consider a mom and she really isn't your mom. Then your wrong. It isn't easy at all. Plus Rhodey would never agree to Tony's plans. Ever. Unless you baited him in or bribe him. But that in and out of itself was hard. He knew Pepper would probably jump up screaming as she would be happy that they were going on another adventure. Roberta of course would think I'd be using my inventions as weapons for revenge.

He sighed. _This isn't gonna be fun nor easy..._ He rounded the corner with he head down. He walked up right next to Rhodey and Pepper and Rhodey leaned in an whispered, "Are you alright man?"

Tony looked up and put on a fake smile. "Everything's fine. I'm just nervous."

"For what?" Pepper said a bit loud and Roberta looked over at the three teens and saw that Tony was looking a bit odd. She walked over and all the teens stood up straight.

"Tony is there something you need to say. Don't worry I won't laugh if that is what you are upset about it." She said as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

She felt his shoulders rise as he took a deep breath and put on a face of determination and then he began. "Roberta you know last week when you said that I don't use my inventions as weapons. Or...or revenge?"

"Are you trying to tell me that you hurt somebody? Cause if you did you could be in deep trouble!" She began but Tony held his hand up as if saying '_hey i didn't mean it._' Though that wasn't what he meant to gesture as.

But he continued. "My dad is alive and he has been kidnapped by that Gene Khan. I'm not gonna hurt him...but I'm just going to look for him and see if I can get him to say where my father is. And in my defense if i hurt him is that he's not just your average teen. As am i. but he has these rings. You know about them. My dad studied them. But Gene is the Mandarin and he is very dangerous if he gets all the rings."

"Okay go on Tony."

Tony nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I was wondering if all of you will come with me." He said as he turned to face all of them. "I know its not the best idea. But i may get my dad back and we may save the earth. Cause we have no idea what Gene wants to do with all those rings now that he has eight rings.** (based after Mandarin's Quest.) ** So i don't want him to do anything stupid."

They all stared as if they were in a stupor. But as Tony looked at each of their faces he noticed none were of denial. Pepper's excitement (No duhh). Rhodey's as i expected cautious. And Roberta's was the most surprising: Hope and a bit of a smile. _What is going on in her head?_ Tony thought to himself.

"Why do you want us to come with you? I mean YAY and all, but you never let us come with you unless you know you can't do it with out Rhodey or something." Pepper was the first to speak up.

"I think it be safest for you to come with me and I believe that I fear that if I leave someone will go after guys and try to hurt you. I cannot let that happen and i would do anything to keep you safe. Even if that means bringing you with me to look for Gene."

Tony was silent as he waited for the reply that was bound to come sooner or later. They couldn't avoid it any more than he could. So he just waited patiently for an answer.

"Fine. But As long as we return before summer ends and nobody gets hurt. Well if Gene does try to hurt you you can fight back and if he gets hurt i won't penalize it." Roberta said and sighed as she mumbled to herself and walked away to complete dinner.

"Come on man are you seriously gonna do this? I don't mind, but somebody has to protect New York and if we all go then we're in deep trouble when New York get's attacked." Rhodey said.

That statement would have worried Tony, but it didn't as he had thought of that before. "Don't worry. I've thought about it and put Jarvis in charge of that. Hopefully he doesn't turn evil and kill the villains, but he is specifically created to serve me and nobody else. And I told him to take care of any danger with whatever suit fits the situation best and don't kill unless its a robot. and he listened. We did tests and it works just fine. But i know its no substitute but it works and when i get back i will turn it back to normal."

Rhodey nodded as if agreeing and sat himself on the couch and Pepper was already busy telling her dad.

"Dad Tony and Rhodey will protect me and Roberta will watch us and we can handle our selves and remember that time when.." She broke into a story that blurred out as Tony sighed in relief that they were coming. Well at least the Rhodes were. He Prayed that the other red headed teen was. He knew that Jarvis was watching over new york but he didn't exactly trust him to be on his own around them. That was another reason that he wanted them to come.

Tony then went to his lab to start his research on where to begin searching. He knew it wouldn't be easy but he just somehow had to find a way to get his dad back and prevent whatever Gene was thinking about doing once he actually got all ten rings.

**Yay GO Prologue! But i need ideas where to start Tony and them in their search so please review and tell me your ideas.**


	2. fitting and training

**I'**_**ve been gone for a while and i know it. i was gone all of last weekend and sick the entire week and wasn't allowed out of bed and i also kinda have writers block or whatever. So this chapter isn't all that good and want to know how i did. So yeah im sorry for not updating as soon as i normally do. i actually would have had it done on the Wednesday **_**_the Extremis episode came out but had absolutely no chance at it so i FINALLY got a chance _**_**so anyways please don't be mad at the shortness. **_

* * *

><p>"Okay...my dad has limits. But he said yes!" Pepper squealed.<p>

"And what were the limits?" Tony said hardly lifting his head from the computer screen.

"Well when we sleep I am to remain away from you and Rhodey and be with Roberta...um... you have to pay for whatever stuff I may need... I really hate being away from you. Er and Rhodey..." She was at a total lose for words.

Tony sighed and took his eyes off of the screen. He turned to Pepper who was a bit red. "Pepper I don't care if you can't be by me and Rhodey just that you are safe. And I have plenty of money." He sounded a bit more confident than he was really.

She pondered at it and let it pass even though she just would have to deal with it though she no problem with it because she was allowed to go and that was what mattered most. She was almost jumping with joy.

"So how are you gonna tell where Gene is?" She asked just as Rhodey came into the lab.

"I can locate the energy source that the rings give off and find where they are most strong. Then that would be Gene..." He paused at the name. "Anyways... We would go in that general direction and go there." Tony continued.

"Hey Tony!" Roberta called as she came in.

"What is it?" Tony replied back.

She stepped in the room and looked around surprised that the lab was actually clean. She walked over to the three and looked at Tony. "Where are we gonna be any ways?"

"I thought about that and that's another reason why we aren't rushing off. Knowing the danger you two girls could be in...I've decided to make you two your own armor. ONLY to defend not attack! Pepper that means you!" Tony warned. "But you would be near by to where me and Rhodey are at. But not to far if we decide that the spot is close we may ask for you to get closer but I just want you guys protected more than just being hidden."

"OOOH! So what is in the armor? Rocket launchers, grenade shooter, ooh is there a flamethrower?" Pepper squeaked.

"Pepper!" Rhodey and Tony snapped. Tony continued, "LIKE I SAID, you are not fighting unless someone attacks you so yeah. It has the same repulsor system as ours and have cameo it has more energy than my stealth armor because its not running off of my arch reactor. Its hooked up to a stronger source. It flies, uni-beam, heats up in case frozen and extra hard armor cover so it may be heavy... but the flight of the armor will lift most of the weight and I want you safe and not harmed. Just for safety."

"Tony I'm glad your thinking about our safety, but we have no idea how to pilot these. So how can we be safe and how do we defend ourselves if we don't know how?" Roberta asked.

"I thought you'd say that. Me and Rhodey will show you how. It should be easy enough. It can't be that hard with the computer's help. Plus Rhodey almost knows as much as I do so you'd know as much as me about the armor...at least about the basics and the basic commands and basic moves all the basics..." Tony said.

Tony was glad that they didn't argue. If they did it would take that much more time to find his dad. And that wouldn't be fun. Not one bit. So he pulled out the two armors he made for the two girls. They were in the same form as his in backpack form. He tried to make them so they would fit to their bodies because they had a lot more curves and it would be uncomfortable to have a unfitted armor on and he would know saying he had to test the suit on and parts of the side stuck into his side. He made it so once they first tried it on it would be adjustable.

"Who's first to be fitted?" Tony asked enthusiastically.

"ME ME ME!" Pepper yelled happily.

Tony smiled at her joy and held up the bag for her to slip in. Before she could do anything, he poked the button and the armor slid onto her body. It was a solid red. A different shade than his but he knew red was her fave color.

She shifted and stood funny making Tony know that it didn't fit right. He was hesitant to touch her and fix it even though he knew it was just metal that was covering her, but it still made him uneasy.

"It's to straight its rubbing really bad on my hips." She complained.

He sighed knowing that would also be a problem in Roberta's armor and frowned. "Okay it's good to know I didn't tighten the armor to much and now I can move it to fit. So don't panic but I will be touching your waist...sorry..."

"Okay!" She said a bit to happily. _Curse my stupid reactions to when he touches me! _She thought.

He slowly went to work at pushing the sides in and out as Pepper gave him instructions at what needed to be fixed and soon enough she seemed glad with the fit. So he moved on to Roberta and did the same but was a lot more hesitant than he was with Pepper. She was an adult and he was pushing and pulling at her waist—not literally—so he did it in a longer time but she wasn't as picky as Pepper was.

With that done he looked at them. Roberta in purple because Tony thought that was her kind of color and pepper in red. He was proud that he was able to make that work.

"So now that we are fitted we need to partner up. Rhodey do you want Pepper or Roberta to work with?" He mentally smacked himself for saying that. _Stupid! That made you sound like you were taking about two objects instead of people._ "I meant who do you want as a partner?"

"Mom of course!" He said it like it was obvious and that I was stupid not to know that.

"Cool. Come on Pep."

She walked over to him and Tony smiled in anticipation to where this was going to lead to. A failure at controls or a success in having her know everything she needs to and he hoped that was the case for both of the girls.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know i probably have a lot of grammer issues or bad plot but i typed this in the middle of the night so i was a bit cross eyed but had to get it done before anything else happenned that would keep me from writing. So READ and REVIEW please with ideas and i accept criticism so fire away! HA<br>**_


	3. setting out for adventure

**Okay it's been awhile but here it is. AND i've noticed not a lot of people read this, but that doesn't matter. For those of you that do THANKS! And sorry if this chapter seems kinda rushed. but it is. **

**So here it is!**

Training was long and hard. Not as in army training, but armor training. Roberta seemed good with the controls so far, but pepper... oh Pepper gets a bit to excited every time she's in the armor. She some how managed to run off the charge in her suit and they had to wait til it was fully charged before they could train again.

Tony decided against going as soon as possible cause if they weren't trained enough, they couldn't defend them selves as easily. But Pepper was a quick learner as well as Roberta. Just if Pepper wouldn't get so caught up in using her weapons then something always got hit.

"Pepper seriously if you keep this up I swear I can just put you in a suit that is extra armored, but has no weapons!" Tony threatened when she almost shot his head.

"Okay okay! I'll calm down. Deep breaths. Just breathe!" She said to both Tony and herself.

She hated it when he used that threat. It always worked. The only reason it was constantly brought up was because she was being reckless with the armor. But this time she was determined to pay attention and listen.

And she did. The next days were quick and focused. First day was basics on what was on the screen. Second day: same. Third day: Basic maneuvers. Fourth day: Flying and dodging as well as fifth day. Sixth day: fighting. Same the next two days. Last day: Check up and review.

That was the schedule. It worked out pretty well because it covered anything that they might need. They decided to leave soon and the day after the last day of training they were in town eating.

"So when are we leaving exactly cause I need to tell my dad when we're leaving." Pepper said at the table.

She was sitting by Tony and Tony was by the window. Roberta and Rhodey shared a side of the booth they sat at. Tony replied, "I don't want to leave instantly, but sometime in the next few days."

She nodded and smiled. She was excited to finally be part of the action. Though she knew that it was dangerous, she loved danger. It was exhilarating...or in her mind it was. She was always a sucker for action and danger. She wanted to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. They got to do tons of stuff that was dangerous. Plus they have jet packs!

They finished up the food and left the bill before they left to home. Tony to the armory to put more upgrades in the armor. Pepper was sleeping over till they came over but she still went home to her house a few days.

It was just a couple of days later from their little eat out. Tony was beginning the scan for the rings energy. The scan was the first step to their little adventure. But it was also the most frustrating part. With having to wait for answers left them anxious. It did take a few days. But it was midday on Wednesday when the computer said they found something.

It had and it was incredible. It picked up a lot of energy from one spot in China. Or was it Europe? It was actually Europe and was previously in China. It was in a few other spots, but was a ton stronger in that one spot and Tony hoped that he was right and that it was Gene. And his...Father.

Before they set off Tony made sure he had his money and they prepared to leave as they marked their destination on the map. Pepper was on the phone with her dad saying goodbye and Roberta was telling them all the rules. That they were to do their best to avoid fight. Just go and grab Howard or find out where he is and go. She wanted to lower the chance of someone getting hurt.

"Okay guys. You ready?" Tony asked as they were lined up at the exit tunnel.

"yep." They said in unison.

"Jarvis you keep a good eye out on the town. Don't go haywire please." Tony said to the computer.

It replied and they set off. They flew over the city and to the ocean. Tony said that it may take a while to cross the ocean so they ate a ton before they left. And they we quiet most of the way there. It was just getting dark when Roberta spoke up. "Tony where are me and Pepper gonna be during this?"

"I thought about that and decided that it was best for you two to be in the same room. Just be careful. Don't go by him unless you have to or we say otherwise." He answered through the con systems.

"okay. But you two be safe two. I don't want anyone hurt." She said and the rest of the way was quiet.

They flew in the dark and once they hit land they checked the map to see where they were. They were actually a bit too low and they had to switch course a bit. They came to some mountains then a valley. In the valley there was a cave. That was where the energy was highest.

Tony readied himself. So did the others. They were preparing for the worst. That Howard _ was _dead or wasn't there. Or that this wasn't even Gene. Tony was prepared for it after a few minutes. He was ready to face Gene once and for all.

Entering the cave Tony turned on the chest light. **(Or what ever he called it.) **He looked around. The cave wasn't actually a cave, but a temple that was well hidden in the cave. They explored deeper in to the cave. It got darker and darker as they went deeper in. They were expecting some kind of trap would go off, but none came. It almost looked as if it was already gone through.

But as they got deeper they saw a strange light that looked off. At some spots their was torches or holes in the ceiling for light, but this was different. It wasn't even natural. It was blue like the chest light, but brighter and didn't just focus on the one direction. And... it was...moving!

Tony froze causing the others to start a domino effect and they all crashed to the floor.

"What was that?" A loud voice said. There was a softer voice that answered but the teens and Roberta couldn't tell who or what it was. They had an idea that the loud voice was Gene. The softer one had to be Howard! But they didn't get their hopes up. At least not to much. They still hoped that it was him and not just some other person.

The loud clicking sound of walking go louder and louder as it walked closer. Quieter footsteps followed. Or was first? Because when they got closer They saw who it was.

Howard. And Gene. They were right.

Slowly, Tony got up and stared. It was his father. Alive. Dirty but alive. Tony could hardly move.

The others got up and backed away. All except Rhodey. Who was in his war machine armor still. No duh, they never got out of the armor. But Rhodey wasn't looking at the long lost dad of Tony Stark. But at Tony. He was worried that he'd have some sort of mental breakdown. They didn't want that. They couldn't have that.

But Iron man stood still. Not moving and hardly even breathing. Just staring. Nothing more nothing less. He had a million questions. But one bugged him more than the others. _Does he know who Iron man really is?_

"Do you know...Who I am?" He asked in a small voice, but it came out a bit stronger through the armor.

Howard shook his head. Baffled by the sudden appearance of this man and three others. "No, but should I?"

Tony couldn't answer. Gene didn't say nothing to him. Didn't even mention that his son was Iron man. _Did he even know who iron man was or what he did? _Why wasn't Gene saying anything. Surely he sees us. Howard does.

"He's Iron man. I'm war machine and they are just rescue and protect." **(I know I'm terrible at that but just thought they fit. I'm pretty sure Peppers is actually Rescue.) **Rhodey said realizing that Tony was unable of speaking any farther.

Tony was aching just to grab him and fly away. But Gene would just attack and they'd never get anywhere. So he continued to stare at his father.

(Howard's POV 3rd person.)

The dim light allowed very little visual on the new people there. Howard knew that they were human and not robots. Only because the tone that the 'Iron Man' used was as if he was longing something. He was trying to figure out why he would know him. Or what He meant by knowing him. If he meant it like who his identity was or who he was on the outside. He said no to both.

It was hard but he could tell that 'Rescue' and 'Protect' Were both girls. And that War machine was the largest. But iron man seemed more high tech. Some how.

Gene didn't say anything. He just walked forward. In front of Howard. He first just stayed there having his own stare down with Iron man. But he then said, "You are really brave to show up her Stark!"

Howard was beyond confused. He's right there and Gene was telling that to Iron man... Why? _Does he know who he is? _

There was no answer to Gene's remark. Just pure silence. Which could be irritating. Time passed and nothing happened. Only movement was the awkward shift from the silence.

"If you came here to save your father than too bad. I still need him." Gene finally said.

That's when iron man seemed to lose it. It was to stressful. He took a weak step back not sure what to do. He just saw his father. He was so close. He is close. He was about to fall over or at least to his knees but was caught by war machine. Who supported him up and it looked as if the other two wanted to help.

Iron man seemed to regain his strength and stood up straight. Howard was lost in his thoughts. _Could it be? Is it him?_ He almost missed it when Iron man yelled in a scarily mad voice.

"_YOU LET MY FATHER GO!" _

That's when it sunk in. His son was...Iron man. He son was here and was _Mad!_

**Not the best but hey at least its something. You know i always go hard on myself but Where i live there is a lot of criticism and it rubs off on me and thats why i am hard on my self. Here where i live they never stop judging and sometimes i just feel like saying sorry. SO SORRY if the chapter is suckish. I'm not saying that to get reviews so you know im not making up some kind of sob story...but anyways Review. :) **_  
><em>


	4. informing the dad

**Yay i has updated! In the middle of the dang night though... i dont really care i always am up late so yeah.. This may seem rushed an it was so my apologies!**

It was silent for a while. Tony from inside the armor's mask was glaring a deadly glare. He wanted his father and nothing else. Well other than the safety of the others, but other than that, nothing.

Gene was doing the same thing, but the only thing he wanted was to make sure that Tony didn't get Howard. That was it. The only noise that was made was the sound of breathing and the sound of the armor when the person in it shifted. That was the only sound that was made it minutes.

"You will not get your father back til I get all ten rings!" Gene said at last.

"You are just messed up!" Tony yelled.

Rhodey watched his friend carefully. He wanted to make sure he didn't do anything rash. Tony when he is mad tends to overreact or destroy lots of things and it was not good. But it would most likely make Gene laugh if Rhodey goes to hold Tony off. But even though Tony is yelling, he doesn't look as if he is about to snap.

"Really? I am just using your dad to get help to get the rings. Then you can have him back. I am just simply borrowing him."

"No! Your stealing him! And it is wrong to borrow people like that!" Tony took a step forward.

There was a flash and everybody but two looked away. There was a crash and lots of dust was thrown everywhere. Howard, being the only one without the armor, was the only one that was effected by the dust cloud that was now beginning to settle. He ducked and swiped his arms to clear the air. When the dust settled, they all looked around to see what had happened. All except for Gene who was secretly smiling.

They saw that Tony was laying under a ton of rubble and had only one arm sticking out and with that one arm, he used it to pulled off large debris from the pile and off of him. After a moments struggle to get up he did and waved his arm as fresh rocks fell and more dust came. Once the shock of it all left Tony went and stood almost in Gene's face.

In response, Gene raised his hand to fire again but his hand was in a firm grip and was thrown to the ground harshly. On the con system, Roberta scolded him, but he just said that he attacked first. Gene was surprised that Tony would actually have the strength to do that. But only mildly. He recovered quickly and used some of his rings powers to envelope Tony in some kind of water bubble that instantly began to crush Tony.

Howard was interested in his son's strength, and the rings power. But the rings power was horrible. He just liked the science in the rings. He hated Gene. He stood back because the little move that Tony did almost made Gene slam into him. It was dangerous to stand near the two. He was proud that his son had made such a high tech suit. But what worried him was weather or not it was made for good. But he didn't think that it was used for bad. Cause of all the inventions he made when he still had Howard.

But the look of pride was wiped clean off his face and switched over to horror as he watched his son literally getting squeezed by magic like water. Tony's hand were clenched and were being pressed to is sides and even through the thick barrier, you can hear his shouts of the compression. Then another flash started to build. Only much slower and from Tony's chest. It grew till there was a small burst and Tony was out of the bubble and had shot Gene with the remainder of the laser.

Gene was thrown back and Howard was lucky that he had moved and was grateful that his son was alright. Tony repeatedly hit Gene with his repulsor's and punched him. Howard looked at the other machines. He figured that the big one was Rhodey, but... who was the two girls? And why on earth would Tony bring them on such a dangerous mission/job?

Roberta shook her head as she watched Tony attack Gene. She didn't mind that he was fighting anymore. Cause clearly this Gene was stronger than she thought. But her gaze moved to Howard who was standing off to the side staring curiously at the two girls. Quickly she looked to see what Tony and Gene were up to. Tony had pushed Gene back and was thrown back, but instantly was back up and continuing to fire at Gene.

With the slight amount of distraction she motion for Howard to quietly walk over to them. Understanding, he to had to look at the fight quick and made his way to the three. Just as he got to war machine, he was rushed by it.

"You gotta leave. Protect will take you." War machine mumbled just loud enough for the three to hear. "I'm Gonna stay and help Iron man..." He didn't really want to say tony, but he probably knew anyways. So it didn't even matter what he said, he just felt like saying Iron man.

"Oh and Rescue go and help her make sure they don't get hurt." He added and with that he flew off and joined the fight.

He turned to Rescue and Protect. They were staring back. But it didn't last long cause Protect gabbed him and flew off with him. The wind became a whole lot clearer when they exited the cave. They flew up high and Howard was staring at the two with wide eyes. He was interested in the technology that his son most likely made. No doubt about it.

"Howard are you alright?" The one holding him said.

He nodded. "Yes. Is that really Tony?"

The other one answered. "YES! And he is awesome! He kicks butt and saves the entire town and if needed the entire world! Like this one time..." She broke out into a long story about the time she met Tony and found out that he was iron man. And then to when he fought of Gene and all the other stories. Only in like 5 minutes. Probably less.

There was a loud rumble and they all looked down. The ground shook and the entrance to the cave had some rubble falling down. That pretty much continued so the three kept catching up with each other.

"So if Tony is Iron man, I'm Guessing Rhodey is War Machine. So who are you two?"

The two shared a look and even though they can't see each others faces they were both smiling. Protect spoke before rescue had a chance. "I'm somebody you know and she—you have no idea who she is."

There was a pause and Howard thought of who could be here with Tony that he knew. But being another genius he pretty much figured it out quick enough. "Roberta?" He smiled at the name. She was his best friend.

She nodded. "And this is Pepper."

Pepper nodded and looked down to the cave she was concentrating on seeing if the cave would collapse or something.

Roberta opened her mask and leaned towards Howard after seeing that Pepper was completely zoned out on the topic. And whispered, "Between you and me, I think your son and Pepper like each other. But of course Tony is oblivious to it and she pretty much denies it. But it's obvious that they like each other..." She chuckles.

Howard smiles. At least he's not in love with his tech. "That's good. I mean it's good that he has more interesting things than his tech."

"well before he was constantly in the armory and working and after 6 months after...you know the _accident_ he began going to school and I hardly see him. But now I know why." They continued to talk while Pepper stared at the cave.

She was longing to get in on the action. But maybe just maybe, Tony will let her deal with stuff like Aim or killer shrike or Unicorn. But out of worry she called Tony and Rhodey on the con systems just with the three teens. If Roberta joined then she could.

"Not now Pep!" Tony shouted to the con systems and shut off his part of the line.

"TONY!" She shouted a bit angered but she didn't realize that she still had it so The other two could hear her as well. She didn't make a change to it cause it didn't really matter.

They stopped and turned. She didn't care she just called into Tony's line again.

"What is it pepper?" Tony again yelled.

"Geez Tony you act as if your really mad at me!" She shouted back. But lowered her. "Sorry just worried..."

"Pep. I'm fine..." Tony sighs. "Just that Gene has Rhodey in a bad position and I'm busy getting him out of it!"

"Rhodey? What's wrong?" She said.

Roberta's eyes widened. Her son got hurt. Pepper continued. "Oh so he's fine? Then what about you?"

Roberta sighed in relief. But even through the armor she felt Howard tense up. They were concentrating on hearing what she had to say. Roberta was so absorbed into what Pepper was saying she didn't realize that she could be listening to the conversation if she wanted to.

"Tony? Oh hey Rhodey finally on the con system eh! Why'd Tony leave so suddenly. Or is he just ignoring me..?" Pepper said suspiciously. Inside the armor her eyes widened.

She was about to say something else when finally the moment came to where Pepper was right that the cave would collapse. And it did. Just as Pepper was going to speak. And it still had the two heroes. In there.

She turned to Roberta and Howard who were looking at her with close attention. "You stay here I'm gonna go help."

"No!" Roberta said. "It's to dangerous! You take Howard and I'm going down there."

"No Roberta I'm mean help dig Tony and Rhodey out. Gene's knocked out." Pepper said.

"Oh"

Pepper then flew off and started to shoot lasers at the debris. Then she began to just run at it punching and she made her way through the fallen cave and found Rhodey first. So she moved all the rocks off of him and helped him up. After the tumble in the cave the con systems went down. Rhodey was alright but they couldn't find Tony. They called, but they forgot that Tony _was_ knocked out. He used to much energy and then hit his head and all his systems shut down. Making it a high risk that his heart monitor might shut down soon.

They dug and dug and they did find someone, but it was Gene and instantly they reburied him. After a short while, they found a red foot. They unburied it and was saddened to find it alone. Rhodey already knew that one of the armor feet fell from the knee down leaving Tony's leg vulnerable. But he still thought that it was the other leg.

So after a few short minutes, they finally found him. But in bad conditions. His leg that was open had lost the bottom part of the pant leg making scrapes and cuts visible and he lost his shoe and in the fight he had also dislocated his shoulder, well Gene did but still. At least it doesn't look like he broke anything...

Rhodey bent down to pick up his friend but Pepper pulled him back. "No. I get to this time. Only cause with your big old bulky armor Tony if he woke up would be severely uncomfortable."

Rhodey raised his eyebrows and smirked. He so knew they like each other. So even thought he wanted to he let her take him.

Pepper carefully picked him up and brought him out after her path that she made on the way back.

* * *

><p>(with the adults)<p>

"So how do you like being the parent of a superhero?" Roberta asked.

"Proud. That word explains it all. What about you?" Howard responded.

"Worried, proud, but worried that he'll get hurt. I mean a couple of weeks ago he fought with a whiplash guy dude and got really hurt and almost died, but he's alive and well again...unless he gets hurt again..." She said that just as the others emerged from the cave that was below them.

Though they gasped when they realized that Pepper was carrying Iron man(Tony duh) and even from there it looked ugly, or not good. As they got closer they saw the details. Missing armor leg, beat up leg, an arm in a funny position, and he wasn't conscious. Howard would have smiled that Pepper was holding him, but in the situation, he couldn't bring himself to smile.

"If we hurry he'll be fine and he isn't that bad. Just when we get back we have to use one of the back up arch reactors. Or heart monitor. Same thing." Rhodey said as he pointed to the direction of home and flew that way.

The others followed hoping that Tony would be okay.

**So for a rushed chapter how was it? I wanna know kk? Thank you!**

**And i have an extra little random thing to say. here it is ****It's also on my story Armored Memories so yeah...- _**This is so off topic, but I've been thinking about making a new IMAA Fanfic with new enemy(s) But it's not one that is on the show, but i want you to make the character that is evil. So review or PM me the details if you want and i'll try to put the character in my story. I've seen this in a Fanfic i read so i thought I'd do that to so if that is you, You get the credit for the idea of making your own characters. Just say what you want to look like or look like, what your special moves are or weapons or actions... You get the idea? Yeah so if you review or PM me the details, I will do my best to put it in the new story if i decide to do it... First i need ideas people! This story is based on those characters. Oh and add who they target... like Enemy#1 targets Tony or Enemy#3 targets Rhodey or Pepper or random citizen... I don't care. Also need names! But i need at least two villains one would also work but I'd like at least two... **_**

**P.S. Please explain character if you do decide to PM or Review about the possible new story i will need as much detail or at least the big things on your villain to write them as you'd like them... But if i don't get any villain characters i cant do the story. But you don't have to so yeah.. I'LL SHUT UP NOW! SORRY!  
><strong>


	5. everyone counts on Rhodey now

**Yes it is kind of short and not good but its something and you should be happy. But i'm not proud of this chapter at all. But read it please. I did research on stuff** **so don't blame me if something about his heart monitor is wrong and i also took a few things from the actual movie that was unclear if it was also IMAA. so just so you know...**

They were flying home as fast as their armor would allow them. Tony was still in Pepper's arms with one arm underneath his knees and one was supporting his neck. His head still lolled to the side, but it kept his head raised. Howard was silent for most of the flight. But soon enough he began to talk.

"So this happens a lot and he's always fine. Right?" He asked worriedly looking at his limp son.

"Yes" Roberta answered as well as Rhodey. Pepper would have, but she could have sworn she felt him move.

"So what's with the heart monitor?"

"Um.. he got that after the plane crash. It keeps the shrapnel from entering his heart. So pretty much its an electromagnet." Roberta answers.

Howard thought for a while. They mentioned the heart monitor being the same thing as the arch reactor. So that means Tony made it smaller. Nobody found out how to do that. Not one scientist knew how to make the arch reactor smaller to reach smaller purposes. And his _teenage_ son did. When all others failed he did not. Or the doctor didn't but Tony had to have helped so he asked about that.

"Tony originally had something else but fixed it up with something else to make it better." She replied.

He nods.

Pepper feels Tony move again and she secretly hooked up the con systems so that she was the only one who could talk or hear him if he wakes up. Which was happening.

He groans and she looks down and smiles in her helmet. "Tony your awake! Are you okay!"

"Yes [cough] I am fine[cough]" He says.

"You don't sound fine."

"Well...Wait are you carrying[cough] me?"

"yeah well Roberta has your dad and Rhodey's armor can't be comfortable so I took ya!" She said a bit to happily.

He raised his eyebrows then winced. He hit his head alright. It hurt just to raise an eyebrow. "okay...[cough] We need to [cough] get back [cough] soon. My heart is beginning [cough] to..." He was cut off by a sever coughing fit that made him move too much and he slipped out of Peppers grasp and he went plummeting to the ground. His systems shut off allowing everyone to hear and know that he was awake. He was yelling.

"Oh no Tony!" Pepper screeched.

Howard watched in horror as his son fell and felt the terrible feeling of dropping, but nobody let him go. Roberta just flew down just in case Pepper or Rhodey didn't make it in time. Though Pepper caught him by the armored leg and got him back in position. In good condition, nobody could say. They could hear nothing from him. He twitched but didn't make any sound. Other than the occasional coughing fit.

"Tony?" Pepper said in a soft voice.

"hmm?" He murmured everyone could now hear what they were saying. Except for Howard who didn't have con systems so the wind was all he could hear unless someone was talking to him with out the mask.

"What happened?"

"Heeartt[cough] fff-fail-ing..."

_No no no no NO! This isn't happening! _Pepper's thoughts screamed. She didn't want to believe that he was dead. Or dying or at the point of death. She looked down to see where they were at. It had been awhile since they actually checked to where they were at. They were over the ocean still, but you could see New York and it was coming up fast.

"what's going on?" Howard asked.

"Tony's hearts failing and he will be dead if we don't get him back soon." Roberta said and the group flew off faster.

It took a matter of minutes to get there and they zoomed into the armory. Instantly they took of his armor and laid him down on the armory hospital bed. He was awake but just barely and was clutching at his heart monitor. His face glued into a wince. He was twitching really bad and Rhodey, being the one who knew the most on how his heart monitor asked everyone to stand to the side.

"I wheres the replacement heart monitor?" Rhodey asked Tony.

"next tah the uh...um,... the uh...closet...over[cough] there..." His voice was becoming more slurred and distant. He had to work fast.

He ran to the closet and saw the one spare heart monitor he kept. He rushed over to Tony. And carefully pulled the heart monitor out, but not he actual connection. He looked in to see where it was connected and reached his hand in, but only to be interrupted by Pepper.

"Don't yank it! And make sure it don't touch the edges with the end!" She cried out. She remembered him telling her about how to replace it and what would happen if you yanked it or touched the edges with that end part.

"Why?" he said in slight panic cause he was now afraid of what would happen.

"He'd go into Cardiac arrest!"

They all gasped and prayed Rhodey was careful. They watched as he carefully maneuvered his hand around the cord and pulled as softly as he could, but that didn't stop the loud ringing that happened. In panic he pulled out fast and the end touched the side. Pepper screamed as the two adults watched in horror.

"Rhodey the ringing meant it worked!" Pepper yelled. Rhodey was supposed to be the one that knew the most other than Tony about the heart monitor.

"I-i'm sorry! I panicked! Oh my.. I just killed Tony!..."

She shook her head. "No you didn't he's only _going_ into cardiac arrest. He's not _ in _cardiac arrest. Just put the other one in fast and he'll be fine. Good as new! He told me that!"

They all looked back to Rhodey as he moved speedily to replace the heart monitor and finally placed it in and Tony Stopped twitching and shaking and sighed in heavy relief. They all joined in and Howard moved in to give his son a hug.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks!" Tony said and yawned.

"Hey man we still have to relocate your shoulder man." Rhodey said with a evil smirk.

Tony was pulled up and before he could say something, Rhodey had already pushed his shoulder back and Tony yelled in pain. Tony laid back and yawned again. Pepper was over joyed that he was okay and not dead or in cardiac arrest or anything.

Tony just closed his eyes when he felt a shift of weight on the bed and the soft pressure of someones lips against his and a loud and energetic giggle. His eyes snapped open to see Pepper staring at him while pressing her fingers on her lips in surprise to what she just did.

"what...?" Tony said he eyes wide.

"i-i I'm so s-sorry! I was just so happy that your okay and all and not dead. And that you got your dad back and your okay and still just so happy and gene was...i-i'm sorry! I didn't-" She began to babble but Tony had put his hand on her mouth.

"It was fine. Just...my head hurts and I though I just imagined that...so...yeah...i should go get some rest. At my bed and not here...heh..." He bit his lip and stood up and put his torn up shirt back on.

Rhodey and the two adult were smiling like mad. They saw both of the teens blush and more importantly..._THEY KISSED! _Well Pepper kissed a half asleep Tony, but he understood that is was a kiss. Though he just said that he imagined it they knew he was perfectly clear at what had happened. They instantly started to talk about it after Pepper left and Tony went to bed.

This day was a roller coaster, but it turned out just fine. And hopefully it stayed that way.

**Sorry if that was completely dumb. If you thought it was good then GREAT... I am your biggest fan then...**

**_You know what would be weird...? if IMAA watch Iron Man the movie... Some one should make a fanfic on that...-_- ANYWAYS Hope you did like it. if not...sorry for writing a bad chapter..._**


	6. Authors NotePlease read! not canceled!

**This is very personal. But i trust you to know. But if your not in the mood to find out why, then just read this line and after the next two chapters and you should get the idea. I AM TAKING A BREAK FROM UPDATING! NOT CANCELING. Sorry that this wasn't a real chapter.  
><strong>

**OK It is official. I won't be updating anything for a while. I just cant. sorry. I got sick today and went home from school. I went to the doctor, but i have nothing. But if i have nothing than why do i feel so sick? They told me that i am depressed or stressed. or it may be some viral thing. But to be honest i think now that i think about it i am depressed a bit. Or maybe a lot. I know i probably shouldn't be telling you this, but i feel as if i should tell you why i won't be updating much for a while. You should also know that i trust you guys a lot not to be mad that i'm not posting or updating. I trust you enough to tell you about my condition. Just so you know that. **

**I am NOT cancelling my stories, i am just taking a long break. Plus i keep falling asleep while trying to type my chapters. Even when its noon. but i've been going through a tough spot and my grandma is coming to live with us so we can take care of her. My dad broke his back recently and had to go about 5 hours away from us. AND the kids at my school are acting up. Bullying and judging me. I know i shouldn't take offense and that i should ignore them, but when your stressed over so many things in the first place its kinda hard not to take offense. Plus it doesn't help that my little brother is super crabby and screams 24/7. I get no sleep and i am just about to fall asleep right now, but i really wanted you to know this. I feel as if you need to know. Don't worry your not intruding on anything by reading this. I posted it. And another reason that i am posting this is because i need to tell somebody, but none of my friends are really comforting. not that you guys are any better. But they will take it too seriously. So yeah. That is why i am telling you guys and not my friends. Well i'll tell them, but not in full detail. BUT i really trust you to tell you this. I REALLY DO!  
><strong>

**So dont worry the updates of my stories will come. At one point. Maybe this weekend or it could be the week after that. it depends. But if you do have to look forward to something this is the order that i will update my stories in. So find the story or stories that you read to find out and estamate to how long you have to wait. MAY BE SWITCHED.  
><strong>

**-Baby genius  
><strong>

**-Everybody deserves a second chance.  
><strong>

**-Armored Memories  
><strong>

**-Fighting til the end  
><strong>

**-in times of need and war  
><strong>

**-At a loss of memory  
><strong>

**I know most of you don't read all of them, but the one(s) that you read should be up there. So just worry about yours.  
><strong>

**They wont come fast. But they will. One by one. It may happen like baby genius then everybody deserves a second chance, then baby genius again. Then so on so on. but it will be that order or A little bit off. But DO NOT WORRY I WILL RETURN AND I WILL BE REVIEWING AND READING, BUT NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE. AND _PLEASE_ DON'T BE MAD AT ME. i have had enough of that. (Not from you guys) But i really needed to tell you that. This is just a fair warning so you know where i've gone to and stuff. you guys did help me through the rough part before, but i'm afraid it won't be so easy this time. But i will return though really i am going nowhere, but i will continue to update when i am at my best times. AGAIN I TRUST YOU GUYS AND THANK YOU FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY EXCUSES. though they are true.  
><strong>


	7. He was falling for her

**So I know in the first story the two were together but forget that ever happened. If you didn't read that one its fine just ignore this. BUT THEY WERE NEVER TOGETHER! and this chapter is basically the rising of Pepperony. I hope i got it good. the last thing i dedicated a whole chapter on just Pepperony was a one-shot and nobody reviewed it. So i dont really think anybody like it. It was just a simply little one shot i posted a while ago so it doesn't matter. It was the beginning of me typing things on the site so yeah... Well just a warning to all of you that were expecting more of a suspenseful chapter or something of that sort, sorry its just about Pepperony. I am now just testing it. so... BUT next chapter should be better though yes there is a possibility that it will be a continuation of a pepperony chapter. but with a flare. maybe. if this chapter turns out any good.  
><strong>

**ANyways... READ AND ENJOY! Sry for the long wait and yes i am back for those of you that done nessisarily know. I'm just getting used to typing again. I don't really need to tell you why but its because i got a cut on my finger and its infected my moms almost 100% sure that it is and its that kind of infection that if it reaches your heart you die... so yeah we have to see if i need meds tomorrow... Again that was probably TMI, but i thought i'd tell you because it hurts pretty bad and its on my index finger and it doesn't help that i'm typing with a band-aid. SO ya on with the reading.  
><strong>

It was pretty obvious that the two teens were closer. But it was also obvious they didn't talk much. Both are most likely afraid that the kiss would be brought up and would somehow tear then apart. Both of them afraid to actually admit that they really do love each other. Was it really that hard after being friends for years? Rhodey didn't understand why Tony just didn't make a move. Pepper did, but Tony was half asleep and thought he imagined it. Pepper was only acting on instinct because she was worried that Tony had died-well almost died. But Rhodey liked to think that it was a real kiss and not just a happy that your alive kiss.

It was two days after the saving of Howard. And Tony was beyond happy. But normally you'd think that he'd spend every minute with his dad. But no, Howard still was working out how he was going to get around with out anybody freaking out that yes Howard Stark was still alive and had full capability of taking back Stark International. Which was definitely not a bad thing. Not even close to that.

At the moment Tony was charging his heart monitor while Rhodey sat next to him. Pepper was off at home and The two adults were at the house, while The teen boys sat back at the armory alone.

"Hey man can I ask you something?" Rhodey said in a low tone.

"Yeah. Why not?" Tony said with eyebrows raised.

"I dunno, but do you like Pepper?"

"..."

"Come on. Don't tell me you don't. You know its a lie."

"..."

"Say something man. Its a simple question. Do you like pepper? As in like-like her."

"I don't know. I guess a little."

"A little?" Rhodey said with disbelief.

"Yeah..."

Rhodey sighed and turned his head around to look at his surroundings. It wasn't much different. Though the computers were normally on when they were in the armory, but not today. Tony was concentrated on something.

"You know what? I'm going to come out and just say it. You _love _Pepper. Not a little. A lot." Rhodey said after their moment of silence.

When Rhodey glanced back at Tony he was red as a cherry. He smiled in pride.

"Fine." Tony snapped without violence. "I _do _love her. A lot."

"Then you have to tell her and don't be a jerk about it." Rhodey said punching Tony's arm.

"Jerk." Tony said back while shoving Rhodey playfully on the shoulder.

They laughed and stood up. Tony was going to go figure out how to tell Pepper about his feelings and Rhodey saying he was just going to his house wasn't entirely true. He had to say something to Howard and his dad. Tell them the good news of Tony's development.

Tony went off to Peppers house and Rhodey waited til he could not see Tony no longer til he began to run to get a taxi. He got to the house only a few minutes later due to it being a non-busy route home. He was panting by the time he got through the front door. Howard was leaning on the counter with his back facing the wall. He was holding a glass cup filled with coffee. Roberta was sitting on one of the stools waiting for the oven to heat up for lunch. It was a weekend but the day before was a weekday and Tony and stayed home that day and even the day before. For the two obvious reasons. He was still hurt, and his dad was alive and well, free.

The two adults faces twisted in the direction of the door that was opened and raised their eyebrows. Curious at why Rhodey was smiling like mad and panting and alone. No sign of Tony.

"Is there something wrong James?" His mother asked.

He shook his head. "No. Its just the fact that Tony just left and is on his way to Peppers!"

"And why is that so important?" Roberta asked. Howard was listening intently at why Rhodey was so excited about his son going to Pepper's house.

"I thought you would understand. _Tony is in love with Pepper!_ He's finally manning up and telling her."

Roberta smiled and chuckled at her owns son's excitement at Tony's interest in Pepper. Or his 'love life' you could say. Howard felt a pang of pride and happiness. His son finally found someone other than his family to be there for him when he was upset and someone he'd most likely die for.

"Though honestly With Tony being afraid of Pepper, it would be a blessing if he actually told her. I am going to call him. He shouldn't be there yet."

He left the adults and dialed Tony's phone and he answered on the 2nd rind. "Hello?"

"Hey man."

"Whats up?"

"OH nothing are you at Pepper's yet?"

There was a pause then a laugh. "Jerk."

The adults heard Rhodey's laugh and heard that Rhodey was walking in the living room and they could hear everything that Rhodey said and the soft sound of Tony on the other end.

"You know I'm not the jerk-yeah I'm not- no you are-[sigh] are you at Pepper's?-don't panic man. It will be okay just go to her and say it-what! Why would I ask her?"

The adults that were listening in shared a look and chuckled.

"So your saying to ask her what do girls like?- Man your just sad.-do you even know a thing about girls?" Rhodey sat down on the recliner he was standing in front of. He laughed. "Dude, that's not even close!" Rhodey whispered something so only Tony heard.

You could hear the loud shout coming from Tony's end. Rhodey flinched and laughed. "It's true you know!-fine I was a jerk there. Just go up there bring her to lunch or something.-i don't know how should I know if Pepper likes those![sigh]"

Rhodey turns to the adults holding the phone to his should so Tony couldn't hear anything he was saying. "Mom Tony is wondering what girls like."

Rhodey was trying his best not to laugh. His mom even looked mildly shocked that Tony was asking for girl advice from her.

"Honesty. I'm pretty sure She would like honesty. Just tell her the truth. Don't be a jerk to her. And take her decision to heart."

Howard was silently laughing at his son's lack of knowledge over girls. Rhodey sat back down and repeated the words of advice to Tony.

"Remember Tony don't be a-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence. Tony had already hung up.

Rhodey gave out a happy sigh. So did the adults who jumped when the timer went of on the stove. The atmosphere was pretty happy in the house. Rhodey was lost in his own thoughts unaware of the meal being finished.

* * *

><p>(With Tony)<p>

*Just after the phone call.

Tony had butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. He hated them. He never got them when Rhodey made some kind of real embarrassing comment. Or when he had to do that hamlet play even. Even when he was being framed for some kind of crime. He never got the butterflies. Never. It wasn't like himself. When He had asked for advice for what girls like, honestly he wasn't expecting them to like honesty. Which under enough pressure, Tony could do easily, but this was different. It was stressful knowing your next move could end in a disaster or the move will be a success and the two would be happy.

Tony sighed and took in three deep breaths. He was standing on the corner of Peppers street and sighed once more. It was becoming a habit of his. Slowly increasing his speed he walked up to the door and hesitated at the door. What if she wasn't home? What if her dad answered? What if she didn't like him the way he liked her? Should he turn around? Can he?

Biting his lip he knocked. Once. Twice. Three times. Pause. He rubbed his now sweaty hands on his pants and his stomach hurt with butterflies. _It's okay. It's okay. Just tell her. It's okay-_

The door opened revealing...Virgil. He was for once out of his work cloths and looked wide awake. Tony could hear the TV in the back round and then a small crash. "Oops! Sorry dad!" Pepper's voice rang through Tony's ears easing his nerves. "Uh...Hello Agent Potts...is ...uh Pepper here?"

He nodded. "yes. Do you need her or something?"

Tony could only manage a nod. He was still biting his lip as Virgil called for Pepper. He heard a small laughed and saw a joyous Pepper smile at Tony as she came to the door. "Hey Tony what you doing here? Where's Rhodey? You never leave to go to my house without him. What's up?"

He dad left as she finished her phrase as his phone rang. _Thank you! _Tony thought.

"Nothings up. Rhodey? He's at home. I'm here to offer you...lunch!" Tony said as fast as he could which was awfully close to how fast Pepper speaks.

"Are you okay Tony?" She asked a hint of worry in her Tone.

"What? I'm fine! What about you? so- Lunch?" Tony stopped breathing almost.

She was nodding.

"Okay come on! All we have to do is find somewhere to go..." Tony said looking around. "So what would you like Pepper?"

"Didn't you pick a place if you were going to ask me out to lunch?"

Tony turned redder than ever. "Well I-uh thought that you would like to pick..."

"Okay how about at the um..." She paused and looked around. She pointed at a pizza place down the block. "there."

She left to go tell her dad she was leaving and came back with her back across her shoulder. "Okay I'm ready."

Tony smiled and was about to hold his arm out like a gentlemen would do, but remembered that the two were not together and that they were just best friends about to go out for lunch. All he wanted to do was tell her how he felt and then see what she does. The only thing he could do was hope that it all went well and didn't ruin their friendship.

They got to the Pizza place and ordered their pizza and salad and drinks. They sat down by a window and Pepper was looking out the window on her side of the booth. She had a thoughtful look to her face. He was looking at her with curiosity when his Phone buzzed. It was a text.

He looked at the caller ID. Rhodey.

_You tell her yet?_

He sighed and replied.

_no._

_y not?_

_We just got there._

_Where?_

_Talk to you later._

_Wait no!_

that's how their little texting chat ended. Tony didn't reply. He simply put his phone away and bit his lip as Pepper turned to look at him. He wasn't avoiding looking at her now, but he was lost in thought he hadn't realized that she said something and that the food was there. He was thinking of how things may turn out and now that he realized it, he kinda rushed things. Maybe he didn't have to tell her. Rhodey only was getting him to confess to loving Pepper and not telling him to go straight to her and confess to _her._ But now that he thought about it, it could have been later when Pepper got a boyfriend and wouldn't even care how Tony felt about her. Again he realized the sooner the more of a chance he'd get with her.

A tap was on his shoulder. He shook his head. "Hmm?"

For a minute he thought it was Pepper, because she was looking at him, but no she hadn't reached over and tapped the back of his shoulder. So he turned around to see a man about 30 years old.

"Sorry, but I was wondering do you know what time it is?" He asked.

He was sitting with a woman about the same age that had brown hair and blue eyes and two toddlers sat along with them all looking at Tony expecting his answer.

"Yes hold on." He checked his phone and saw he had about 4 messages all from Rhodey. All the same thing. _Have you told her yet?_ He only shook his head and gave the people the time. They nodded their thanks and Tony turned back to find Pepper staring at him.

"Uh … Pepper?" He asked.

"Hmm." She sounded distracted.

"is something wrong?"

"Ye-no. No I'm fine." But he caught her mistake. She almost said yes. She most certainly was _not _okay.

"Seriously. You don't' look fine. Do you want to go home?" He asked.

She blinked. "NO!" She shook her head. "No. Really I just have a lot on my mind."

They sat in a silence. Neither comforting nor awkward. It was just a waiting silence. Non had something to say or at least something they wanted to say aloud. To the other. They just started to eat. He realized that at some point he was going to have to say something and it wasn't like he had all the time in the world. Iron man could take his life at any moment. Sometimes he feared that it would take his friends and families lives.

So, no, he definitely did not have all the time in the world.

They chatted a bit while they ate and when they finished Tony paid for the meal while Pepper went to the restroom. He waited outside for her and smiled when she came out. He offered to go for a walk and of course she accepted.

They didn't have a specific destination to go to. They were just aimlessly strolling the side walks of New York. As if they were the most normal of normal people go in New York. But they were far from Normal. Beyond Normal. They were heroes. They didn't care if they died. As long as it saved another life or ended the attack. Kept New York safe. That of course was not normal.

They were just walking by a small bench. Tony pulled Pepper with him and sat down. She followed suit and did the same. Though she never thought that Tony was the kind of person to just take a seat. Least of all him. Iron Man who even on the verge of passing out, even when he thought his dad was dead, still moved forward and fought. Never sat to take even one second of a break.

"Is something wrong?" Pepper asked throwing a glance around to see if maybe he saw a ghost or something. He was that pale. But she gave up when she realized it wasn't a scared pale or even a sick pale, but a nervous pale. That left him rubbing his palms of his jeans.

He was about to answer when his phone buzzed with a text. He pulled it out ready to tell Rhodey to leave him alone. It read: _Dude are you ever going to tell her? _

He narrowed his eyes. How did Rhodey know that he hasn't told her yet? How? Unless... "Rhodey."

Now Pepper was confused. She asks if something is wrong and he answers with Rhodey. Does that mean he's in danger or something? "What?"

Tony sighed and turned to Pepper. "Nothings wrong Pep. Rhodey just knows a bit too much about something. And he's getting on my nerves about it."

"What is it? Is it an Iron Man thing? Is it school? What is it Tony?" She asked in her normal worried tone that she always got.

"Nothing I'll be right back I'm just going to call him." He said and walked across the street and eyed every corner every car for any signs of a hiding Rhodey. Nothing. His phone was ringing in Rhodey's cell and after two rings it was answered.

"Tony just tell her."

"How did you know that I hadn't told her yet?" Tony demanded in a nonviolent way.

Rhodey sighs on his side of the line knowing the adults again were listening in on his conversation. "I was curious and decided to go find out what you were doing and sorta followed you around on your walk, but my mom told me it was rude to do that so yeah... I left about 5 minutes ago. Or I got home 5 minutes ago. Anyways, just tell her."

"I was about to when you sent that text."

"oh. _oh._" He said realizing that he just interrupted. "Well I'll leave you to it."

"Bye."

Tony hung up and turned around half relieved and half joyous that Pepper was still there sitting on the bench and watching as Tony hung up and looked back at her. He saw that she hadn't left or wasn't taken or somehow gone miraculously missing. She was still there even though he had to stop to use his phone. He knew it was rude to use phones, but there was no way in life was he about to confess and happen to have Rhodey hiding somewhere watching and recording it. That would be devastating. Devastatingly embarrassing.

He walked back across the street and sat back down. This time he was a bit closer to her than he was before. The sidewalk wasn't nearly as busy as it usually is on an average weekend day. But then again it was getting close to Easter and a lot of people are out of the down town and into the outer city to get the Easter supplies from the major Easter shops there.

"Who'd you call?" Pepper asked as Tony turned to face her his face now red instead of pale.

"Rhodey." He said. "Wasn't it obvious?"

She laughed and punched his arm somewhat like what Rhodey did. She remembered the first day Whitney came to school and Rhodey kept making snide comments that were playful, but still irritating, about her being jealous of Whitney for seeming to have Tony. But he wasn't all that wrong, but she still punched and shoved him. In playful anger of course. Only a bit of it was actually real.

He laughed as well and bit his lip, ceasing him of laughter. She raised an eyebrow. Something tells her that he didn't just invite her to lunch and a walk to be polite. He had wanted to say something and it was making the fabulous Tony Stark nervous. Making him bite his unscathed lips. Biting and chewing your lips will cause scars to appear and she just so happened to notice that the only scar that was one his lip was the one he got from an explosion. She cant remember if it was the plane crash to the whiplash incident.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"Do not lie to me. Somethings bothering you. What is it?" She asked. Her voice was layered in worry, but it was still the pepper that didn't like being left out of team iron man stuff. The voice that never lacked curiosity.

"Nothings bothering me. Just nervous is all." He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

His eyes were wide with uncertainty. Tony was uncertain. That was another thing she like about him. He didn't just barge in with things. Sometimes it would be best for him to just come out and say what is important.

He was mumbling something Pepper could hear or decipher. His electric blue eyes looking back and forth at each brown eye of Pepper's. She was calm she didn't look like she understood what he was getting at or to. But how could she? He never even said a word.

He had to say something so here goes nothing...

"Pep. I need to confess something... something I would never be able to say right. It makes it all the much harder looking you in the eye. But that is what I need to do so you know I am honest when I say this..." he watched as her confused face washed off and was filled with complete understanding to what Tony had to say. She leaned closer in anticipation for the ending of his words. "I-i think I'm... falling in love with you."

She froze. Those were basically the words she always wanted to hear. And it was coming from _his _mouth. _His _mind.

He was falling for her. He was falling in love with Pepper Potts.

**SO yeah was it bad? I already am bracing myself for your guys' disappointment. But i would still love to hear how you felt about this chapter. THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR IF YOUR ONE OF THE ONES WHO DID. i know the ones that do. most of them. maybe...  
><strong>

**BUT I NEED IDEAS PEOPLE! i need some ideas if i should make this story longer and have gene come back for Tony this time or something. Or i can just end it having it be a happy ending for team iron man. Well i mean do you want it to be longer and have gene come back and have me keep it going as a big story, or end it in the next few chapters. I have a feeling for what you are going to choose. BUT yeah on my profile i will have a poll for it. SO go check it out and tell me!  
><strong>


	8. mixed emotions and a misunderstanding

**So here is the next chapter and i hope it has a good amount of Pepperony and action in it. But mainly yes it is pepperony, and i hope i did a good job at it. I tried to make it filled with as much emotion with out going totally over board, so yea. I tried doing sad, happy, and other emotions as well. Some of it is just silly, but that part you will know and i thought it would just show the relationship between Rhodey and Tony more.  
><strong>

**So i hope you guys like it! ~ OH and i own NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!  
><strong>

Not only had Tony Stark fallen for Pepper Potts, he fell in love hard.

After he said that he thought he was falling for her, he noticed her freeze. He couldn't tell if that was a bad thing or a good thing. Was that because she was repulsed by the idea of him loving her? Or was that just plain shock? He hoped it was just shock, cause he'd hate for things to go down hill. It wasn't right. Rhodey had sounded so confident in him and now he failed. Only to most likely ruin their friendship. Good job Tony.

He looked away from Pepper for his face was burning hot and red. He shouldn't have said anything. He should have kept his mouth shut and not listened to a word that Rhodey had said. Or to his mind. But according to Rhodey, he was following his own heart all day and look where that got him...

"Tony-" Pepper started.

"No you don't have to say anything... I gotta go." Tony interrupted.

She reached her arm out to stop him, but she was too late and he was too fast. He was out of reach. He was already walking away from her, his hands shoved tightly in his pockets, and his head looking at his feet. Her heart nearly shattered into a billion pieces. It tore her in half to see him so sad. But honestly she knew that it was nearly impossible to talk to him when he was in this state. Instead of calling out for him like she should have and told him that she was falling for him as well, she only watched as his figure disappeared around the corner. She just sat there thinking of what had happened that made him so upset. She hadn't said anything. Had she?

After a little while she sighed and walked home. Thoughts of Tony stuck in her head.

* * *

><p>(With Tony)<p>

He was just getting to the point where he could see the house. He didn't want to walk into the house looking like a deflated balloon. So depressed and...lonely. So he sighed and took a deep breath promising himself that if he broke down he'd do it when there was no chance of Rhodey or anybody else to walk in on him. He didn't want to be asked questions. All he wanted was to be alone. Or with Pepper, but that was long over, his friendship with her. Unless if she decided to put this all behind her and tried to be friends. But that couldn't be easy.

When he got to his block he took another deep breath and made certain that he didn't look all too bad before speeding up to get it over with. He walked right up the door, into the house, and removed his shoes. Rhodey was at the door in an instant.

"So how was it!" He asked happily.

"It was fine."

"Oh no what happened?"

"I said it was fine." Tony answered with his best shot at a smile.

"What happened? _Tell me!_"

"Stop being so demanding. Noting really happened."

Rhodey sighed. He was disappointed that his friend wouldn't say anything. He was so looking forward to it. Though really he was over reacting a bit. But he couldn't help it.

"So you still hungry?"

"Why would I? I just ate." Tony pointed out.

"Oh right..."

Tony nodded and walked past his friend. Tony had his spirits lifted by his friends silliness he forgot about his troubles for just that moment. And it was really nice not to have that heavy weight on his shoulders.

Rhodey continued. "Well I'm bored and the news is on... so you want to go see if there's any villain to beat up?"

Tony smiled. Finally something bigger to keep his mind busy. He nodded and smiled. So they go running through the house and sat down on the floor for the adults were sitting on the couch and recliner. Both wanting to sit by each other. They sat cross legged and heads inclined to see the TV. The two adults laughed at the two's goofiness when it came to the news. Roberta of course was used to it and lately the two teens haven't done it since Howard returned. So this was Howard's first time.

Nothing was on the news and quickly the two grew bored and Tony half awake half asleep, had one of his elbows on his knee and his chin was resting on it. Rhodey who had far too much energy to sleep was smirking. Almost instantly after Tony's eyes slid shut, Rhodey was poking his cheek. At first Tony just ignored it, but soon enough he open his eyes and started to jab at Rhodey's stomach. A weak spot on Rhodey. Rhodey fell back laughing as Tony continually poked his stomach despite the arms guarding as much of his abdomen as possible.

Though when he pulled his arm back to yawn, Rhodey regained his control and tackled Tony and pinned him to the floor laughing. He wasn't the only one laughing. Tony was. Roberta was. Howard was. The entire house was laughing as the teen wrestled.

Rhodey knowing Tony wasn't a big fan on being hit with pillows turned to the laughing adults after he was positive that Tony had no escape even if he struggled really hard. "Hey mom?"

"Yes James?" His mother asked.

"Can you give me that pillow?"

She nodded and complied to his request and tossed him the pillows despite Tony yelling at her that she was a traitor. Rhodey upon acquiring the new pillow began his little beating of the Tony. Tony was shouting out 'jerk' and 'stop' constantly while blocking his face as Rhodey hit him with the pillow. It was totally unfair due to Tony being majorly tired. But Rhodey didn't care. Just that Tony was laughing. Any time Tony laughed meant that he was in a good mood and wasn't stressing about something.

Though the fun stopped as soon as Tony's phone rang and he got up to answer it. He walked away from the still laughing house and into his room. His caller ID said: Pepper.

His early sadness returned as he remembered what had happened earlier that day. It was closer to night time now and it was already getting dark. What was she doing calling this late? He debated whether or not he should answer the phone or not. Yes. No. Yes. No. Too late.

His phone stopped ringing as he just decided to answer it. He sighed in frustration flung himself on his bed. He gazed up at the bottom of his shelves. He had put a few pictures on there. One of him and his dad. His mom. Rhodey and Pepper. The entire team iron man. He felt like pulling them down but his phone rang again. Pepper.

He answered it almost instantly as if he was worried that he would miss it again even though it still had to ring 3 or 4 more times. "Hello?"

"Tony? Are you alright? Why'd you leave?" She asked almost sounding frantic.

So it was wrong of him to leave? He thought it was better. Huh. "I'm fine Pep."

"Then why'd you leave? I was having a good time. You looked so sad. Did something happen? Did you and Rhodey get into a fight?"

"I'm sorry I left. I thought you'd want me to leave after—never mind. Me and Rhodey got in a pillow fight. More of a one sided one though. He had the better of me."

He heard her laugh on the other line and smiled. But it was instantly gone.

"Tony I didn't want you to leave. Why would I?" She asked. "You know what? Don't answer that. Just come meet me the pier?"

He literally shot up and yelped in pain as he hit his head on his shelf. He hated doing that. "Uh Pep it's kinda late.."

"So!" She nearly shouted. "Just meet me? Oh and did you get hurt or something?"

"Uh... okay...? Yeah I just hit my head."

On her side of the line she smiled. "Okay great start heading out I'll be waiting okay?"

"Okay."

"Oh and be ready for some explaining cause I want answers and I wont stop bothering you about it til I get them. Bye!" She hung up as soon as she finished not allowing Tony to say anything.

He sat there for a moment totally confused at what was going on. Stuck in a stalemate. He frowned but widened his eyes for his stupidity at forgetting that Pepper had wanted him to leave right away. So he shot out of bed and ran out the door. He was in such a rush he didn't even realize he dropped his phone right outside his door. Rhodey heard him running out of his room and ran to meet him. Howard as well. Roberta just stayed and watched the rest of this news story.

"Hey Tony. What are you running for? That wasn't the iron man ring tone. Who was that?" Rhodey asked.

"I have to go meet someone." Tony said as he pulled his shoes on.

"Honestly Tony I don't think you'd be running through this house if you were meeting someone ordinary. Was it Pepper?" Rhodey asked the last question teasingly.

Tony laughed once again saying, "Jerk!"

"Well was it?" Rhodey pressed.

"Come on son. Just tell us."

Tony jumped at his father's voice. "Oh yeah. It was. But I didn't want to keep her waiting cause she said she was waiting. And I have to go all the way to the pier."

"Dude your iron man. Just fly there." Rhodey said.

Tony literally face-palmed. Honestly how could he be any more stupid than that. "Wow. I guess I had a lot on my mind today I kinda forgot."

"Like Pepper?" Rhodey asked.

Tony's face went beet red. "Shut up. I had lots of other things on my mind today. Like that pillow beating you gave me."

"Rhiiiight..." Rhodey said in a disbelieving tone.

Tony only shook his head and ran out the door. Rhodey and Howard were both shaking their heads with silent laughter.

* * *

><p>(With Pepper)<p>

Pepper was already at the pier when she called Tony. She was just out walking really wanting to clear her mind of things, but all that did was bring her back to earlier that evening. The sad form of Tony walking away after he made his confession. She couldn't understand why he'd leave after confessing. Normal people would wait to see what the other persons reaction was. The only reaction she remembered doing was freezing in shock. Maybe that was what caused him to leave. Though as she thought about it Tony definitely wasn't a normal person.

Since she couldn't clear her mind, she called Tony. She was upsetted that he hadn't answered and called back again as she always did when he wasn't answering. This time it didn't take a million phone calls as it usually did to get him to answer.

Now here she was waiting for Tony to get there so they could clear out somethings. She wanted to tell him that she felt the same. Maybe set up a first date. She actually wished that maybe they could go on one of those midnight dates. Maybe go flying around NY or something. She didn't really care what she did. She just wanted to make her feelings clear so Tony doesn't run himself crazy thinking that she didn't like him when she actually did.

She was about to go off into her mind thinking of other possibilities when she heard the familiar sounds of Iron Man's boot jets. The the following clanking as he got out of his armor. She paid attention to his slow and hesitant steps closer to her. She was facing the water and smiling to herself that he actually came and didn't bail on her.

"Hey Tony." She said before he could say something.

"Oh...hi Pepper."

Wow he didn't even call her Pep. "Tony seriously just come sit next to me. I wont kill you or anything. Honestly I think you over reacted earlier." She was trying to sound as bright as she could.

She heard his footsteps as he walked closer to sit down next to her on the bench. On the other side of the bench actually. She sighed and laughed lightly as she slid down the bench and bumped into his side. She got really close to him and she could almost hear his heartbeat. Though she did hear his heart implant hum louder. She smiled.

"So I hear you like me." She teased.

"..." He was so shocked he could hardly speak. No he couldn't speak.

"Oh come on don't make me say it."

"Say what?"

Finally. "That you love me. Not like me."

She felt the snag in his breath for she was leaning hard against him.

"Fine. You want me to say it?"

"Yes and be sure about it."

"Okay. I'm absolutely sure that I'm in love with Pepper Potts."

She smiled. "And I'm absolutely sure that I'm in love with you Tony Stark."

He gasped a bit loudly and Pepper turned and rested her head on his shoulder. He looked down at her. She saw that instead of upset or sad, he looked happy. She laughed and led his arm around her waist. She was all jittery and was kinda hoping that he'd get the picture. She leaned as close to him as possible with out touching him. He watched with curiosity.

"Pep what are you doing?" He asked.

"Take a hint Tony." She said and then moments later he gasped.

He realized what she was doing then. She wanted him to kiss her. She was just getting close enough. He though inside his mind was panicking. How was he supposed to kiss her? She's Pepper. He didn't know. His mind was spinning.

_Its not that hard! _A voice in his head yelled. _Just lean in and kiss. _

That simple, huh? After biting his lip he looked her in the eye and leaned forward. She tilted her head up to reach his lips. But before that could even happen a bright flash grew right in front of the bench. The two stopped instantly what they were doing and looked out to the flash. Each with their arms covering their eyes from the light. When the light was gone and arms lowered there stood, Gene, as Mandarin.

"Sorry to interrupt your little moment you two love birds." He sneered.

"Gene." Tony spat standing protectively in front of Pepper.

"Stark." Gene said with equal venom.

Pepper only watched as Tony pressed his armor on. She was terrified of what the out come would be. She knew that every time Tony fought the Mandarin, he always lost or got hurt. Mostly both. And she was powerless to stop it. As always. But really she had her armor that was made for her getting upgraded. It was finished, but she just left it there. Now she regretted it. So she just jumped to the back of the bench.

Tony with his arm raised was about to fire his repulsors, but not before Gene could fire at him with the Makluan Rings. Tony was sent flying into a building and he was instantly at his feet and flying towards Gene. But again Gene only raised his own arm and Tony was covered in the weird blue water stuff. And was squeezing his hand into a fist causing the pressure to literally crush Tony. Tony shouted out and tried to escape only to realize Gene wasn't trying to kill him, but was trying to pry his armor off to leave him without it. In panic he looked around and saw Pepper watching in fear. In fear for his life. Though he knew now that it wasn't his life he was fighting for now, it was his freedom.

Just as he thought that his armor almost as if it had its own mind, retracted and fell off of him as well as the blue stuff. Tony fell to the ground that sent him rolling. He stood up as soon as he stopped and glared at Gene who was looking over at Pepper.

"Hey Gene!" Tony shouted. "What exactly did you come back for?"

Gene turned back into himself as he began walking towards Tony. "For you. You took the other Stark so I get you. Almost like a trade. And if you don't come willingly, well I guess you could say it doesn't end well for your favorite red head."

"No! Leave her alone!" Tony shouted.

"Then come with me."

Tony's mind spun even more than it had before. His mind in complete panic. He had to go right? He had to do as Gene said to protect Pepper. Even though it meant helping Gene with something inexplicably evil. It went against everything he went for to help a villain. But as he remembered that he would be doing it for Pepper. His Pepper.

He sighed. "Fine."

Pepper gasped and watched in horror as Tony walked with his head lowered to Gene in defeat. She wanted to scream at him to not listen to him and not to go with him, but her throat was dry in fear. She wanted to keep him safe. She knew she made him happy, but she knew if she got hurt he'd no longer be happy. She couldn't show how hurt she was to him. But she couldn't help it. Tony looked over at her and he said something to Gene who sighed in frustration and nodded. Though he said something to which Tony nodded.

Tony began walking towards her and it took all her will not to cry or run to him. She wanted to be as far as she could from Gene. So when he got to her, she jumped into his arms and he squeezed her in a hug. She just about broke down into a billion pieces for sure this time. She listened to the steady beat of his heart and the hum of his heart implant. His breath was going in and out awfully fast. Like he was trying not to cry as well.

"Don't go Tony!" She sobbed lightly into his chest. "Please!"

"I'm sorry Pep." Tony said. "I'm so sorry!"

Yes he was trying not to cry. He wanted to stay here in the warmth of her arms and return to a playful teasing house. To his father and practical brother. But to save her, he had to give that up. So he just held on to her warmth as long as Gene would allow. Which wouldn't be long.

"Pep listen to me. I need you to take my armor. Don't panic please. Just go to Rhodey okay? He'll know what to do!"

She nodded tears streaming freely down her face. "I don't want you to leave!"

"I have to. I don't want you to get hurt." He mumbled into her hair. "I cant let that happen. Not ever."

"I know. But I cant let you get hurt."

"I wont. Just be strong for me."

The two were silent in each others arms for a while. Before Gene shouted that it was time to go. There Pepper literally broke down. "No! Don't go! You cant! Please! You cant."

"I have to. But listen and be strong for me. Get to Rhodey. Just run if you have to or wait it doesn't matter!" Tony said rubbing her hair out of her face. He began to back away from her but she clung on to his shirt not wanting to let go.

"Please!" She begged.

"Sorry Pep." He said a slight hitch in his voice.

She watched as Gene changed into Mandarin once again and when Tony got close enough he grabbed Tony roughly by the back of his shirt and pulled. Right as he was about to flash away Tony yelled to Pepper.

"Remember I love you!"

And he was gone. And she was alone.

**So how was it? Huh? Huh? Sorry just curious! ANYWAYS i was reading a fanfic earlier and listening to this one song and i think it fit so well! In my opinion at that, but yeah. it was: Blame: The Story AND it was written by crazytomboy78. Its really good. But the song was: The reason by Hoobastank. i dont know if you think that if the song was from Tony's POV it would fit him easily. In my opinion. You should listen to it and read that story and see if i'm right... I dunno its something to do if your bored. i wanted to mention that before.**_  
><em>

**Anyways, review? And i'm pretty sure the next chapter will be up soon. I'm already working on it.  
><strong>


	9. On a rescue mission

**Ok so heres the next chapter and i'm sorry that its shorter, but not by much and i'm sorry that its rushed. Its hard to concentrate when both of my brothers are screaming there heads off and my parents are laughing their heads off. And its also hard with my step dad keeps reading over my shoulder at what i'm doing. So sorry about that.  
><strong>

**The last chapter i forgot to mention that I got this whole idea of going on farther from UnikDork. I'm pretty sure. SO yeah.  
><strong>

**Characters are OOC-ISH I know. I understand that Gene is totally off. But I don't care.~I OWN NOTHING!  
><strong>

Pepper tried to hold back from screaming. She did. But honestly when you felt like you heart just got ripped out, you couldn't help it. She couldn't help it. It was like half her heart had gotten torn out and was sent with Tony. Like it was split in half and crushed. She screamed not in pain, but in sadness. She was on her knees. She had to do something, but how could she when her knees seemed too weak to walk on her own two feet?

She was now sitting against the side of the bench with her arms around her knees. Trying to think of what she was going to say to Rhodey when she got the will to stand up. Oh what was she going to tell Howard? How would she say it. She could just run up the door and say directly to them that Tony was taken by Gene. That wouldn't be right.

But as time passed and the day got darker and darker, she realized that she had to get moving as some point. She didn't want to wait, but she certainly couldn't run. And she couldn't sit out when it was starting to rain. It had been getting cloudier and cloudier by the hour and now it was a lot darker than usual nights. And a lot wetter. Rain was almost pouring by the time Pepper decided it was best not to wait out it the rain and leave to tell them. She'd figure out how when she got there.

So she began walking as the thunder started. It reminded her of the second time Tony met Whiplash. It was in the middle of a giant thunder storm. And now Tony gets taken by Gene and it starts up again. Almost as if the world knew something terrible happened. Tears still ran down her face freely as well as rain. She didn't attempt to walk any faster or with any shelter from the rain. She made no move to escape the water that was falling. She only rubbed her arm under her nose or over her eyes. Never to get her hair out of her hair. If Tony was here, he'd most likely had done it for her like he did when he told her to go to Rhodey.

The recently acquired memory caused her to cry again. She didn't really like crying. It made her seem weak. Though honestly that's what she felt like without Tony. Weak. So here she was with Tony's backpack, walking in the rain, crying. The closer she got to Rhodey's house the harder she'd cry the more she'd be reminded that she wasn't with Tony and that he wasn't there or anywhere known. Only thing she knew was that he was with Gene. When she actually got to the house she forced herself to stop crying.

She knocked on the door impatiently. Rhodey after a few moments was at the door. He saw Pepper there, all wet, with her arms wrapped around herself. "Pepper?"

"Hey Rhodey." She answered as straight as she could.

Rhodey let her in and left to go get a towel. The house was oddly comfortable. Warm, cozy, and...happy. The exact opposite of what it was going to be. Most likely. When she got the towel she toweled herself as dry as she could and returned the towel to Rhodey.

"Hey Rhodey?"

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow a shirt?"

With a raised eyebrow he nodded and gestured for her to follow him. "Do you want one of mine or Tony's? Tony's are actually a lot more comfy."

She wanted to say one of Rhodey's for she didn't want to be reminded of Tony being with Gene. But she couldn't bring herself to reject one of Tony's for it'd make her feel a lot more safer. And it would smell of Tony. Or at least when he's clean and stuff. Even though her mind pushed towards one of Rhodey's shirts her heart was in control and she said, "Tony's."

Rhodey chuckled and led her past the room where the adults were and to Tony's room. "Oh and I can take the armor from you."

"Oh." She said as if she just remembered she was holding it and passed it over to Rhodey's awaiting hands.

"Anyways where's Tony? He said he was meeting you at the pier." Rhodey said digging through Tony's drawers.

"Yeah he did. We had a...great time!" She said. She didn't want to repeat it and so she was going to wait to tell everybody else.

"Uh oh. Did you two get in a fight?"

"No!" She cried out. "He just had to do something. He always does."

"Okay. Well here you go. One of his last clean ones." Rhodey said.

She gracefully took it and smiled as she shooed him out of the room. She switched cloths and sighed as she laid down on his bed. On Tony's bed. She snuggled up real good to his pillow. She smiled as his scent filled her nose. Then the tears came as she looked up and saw the photos. She looked extra hard at the woman with brown hair. She looked so familiar. Then she realized that it was Tony's mother. She reached up to touch the picture. She started to cry even more when she realized the reason why Tony was home schooled. The reason why it was only him and his father. She was dead. And it always broke Tony's heart when somebody mentioned her. like the one time she almost mentioned her when she first talked to Tony.

She continued to cry when she remembered that Tony wasn't here. And that he needed her to tell his family and he needed to be saved. He needed his friends and family more than ever. And here she was crying her eyes out. In his own bedroom. In his shirt. In his house.

She hadn't noticed that somebody was at the door until who ever it was just happened to walk in. She was hugging Tony's pillow and her knees laying on her side when the person walked in.

"Pepper?" Rhodey's voice said filled with worry. "Pepper are you alright?"

She had her eyes closed but she heard that it wasn't just Rhodey, but Roberta and Howard as well. She heard the foot steps. As somebody placed there hand on her shoulder she buried her head in the pillow. The hand was now going in soothing circles and she remembered that's what Roberta did when she was trying to calm someone down when they were crying. She knew that cause Roberta did that to Tony a lot. So she sat up and let Roberta pull her into a comforting hug.

"Honey what happened?"

"Can I get water first?"

"mm-hmm." She said and left to go get some water.

Rhodey sat beside her. "Something happened to Tony, huh. That's why he's not here." He said it like a fact not a question.

She could only nod. She didn't want to. It only made it even more true. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Howard stiffen. Then she couldn't see him. Then she felt the weight of another person sitting next to her. It was Howard. His face was lost. Just plain lost. Like he just lost everything. Which really he did. His son was all he had at the moment.

"Can you say what happened?" Howard asked.

Roberta came back with the water and gave it kindly to Pepper. She drank it all before giving it to Roberta again. "Thanks."

She waited a minute so she was positive that she could speak clearly. "We were at the pier. And we...we were..." She didn't know what to say. What was she supposed to say? _We were about to kiss before Gene rudely interrupted?_ No she couldn't say that.

She took a deep breath. "You know what? I'm going to come out and say it!" She was now talking more to herself than the others.

"It's okay Pepper." Rhodey comforted.

"I know. Tony told me to be strong for him. He said to go straight to you."

Rhodey even though he knew what ever it was could be fixed. Unless Tony died. That would just be horrible. But it was something Tony knew Rhodey could do if he wanted Pepper to tell him first. It had to be important. If it made Pepper cry then it had to be big.

"Okay. Gene came back." She paused as everybody gasped in realization. She hugged the pillow more. "He took Tony. He took him to look for the rings!"

She sobbed out loudly.

"Well at least Gene doesn't really hurt people. Physically." Howard said. "He didn't treat me all that bad."

"That's just it!" Pepper cried out. "I think we pissed him off! Cause he didn't look to friendly. He threatened to kill me! That's why Tony didn't put up anymore of a fight. Did he ever threaten to kill you or anybody else?"

Howard looked down. "No. Just threatened to keep me away from Tony."

"See? And he was holding Tony's shirt as they flashed out. I don't think Gene's going to go easy on Tony. When they were fighting, he literally forced the armor off of him when Tony was still in the air. Not too high, but still high enough to make him go rolling."

Pepper shuddered at the memory.

"It'll be okay Pepper. It always is." Rhodey said.

She nodded. Though she couldn't help but feel that Gene wasn't going to be like he was with Howard.

* * *

><p>(With Tony and Gene)<p>

At the moment the two were standing in the middle of Gene's step father's store. Well they were under it at that. It made Tony all the more frustrated that he was searching for him in china when really he hadn't gone anywhere.

"So now that we're here, what exactly are we going to do?" Tony asked.

"Shut up. Tomorrow we'll be going back to the Makluan Temple. I never was able to get that ring. For now your following me."

"Why should I?" Tony asked staying put.

Gene spun around angrily. "You will listen to me if you want to live. And if you want Potts to live."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Why are you so angry?"

"Because you took Howard then left me under piles of rocks! I hardly was able to get out of that!" Gene yelled as he threw a punch into Tony's face.

The punch gave Tony a split lip. He put his hand up to touch it in shock. He didn't know Gene would actually be so rough. He glared at Gene angrily.

Gene only laughed. "See. Just don't get on my nerves and don't challenge me."

"You know I'll never help you."

Another punch. Though it also got him a kick in the ribs. "Stop talking back to me."

Gene dragged Tony holding him by the wrist and brought him into a long hallway. It was filled with lots of barred rooms that didn't look into the room, but down in the room. A prison. Well a prison like place. Tony was pushed into one of them and Gene just stormed of with this new fury of his. Honestly, Tony hadn't realized how much Gene changed. He was a lot more violent and careless. His father came back physically fine. Now Tony was unsure if that's the way he'd return.

It didn't help that the fact that his heart needed to be recharged later on and he had no charger.

* * *

><p>(With Rhodey and Pepper)<p>

It was the next day and Pepper had slept over. Rhodey did the best to his ability to cheer Pepper up. It worked somewhat more than he expected. But later on he almost broke down himself. Not in a crying matter more of a yelling and shouting in rage and stress manner. So to take his anger out, he went out as War machine in search for something to do. Turns out there was a good time of his rage spent on the Maggia. And some even was spent on Aim.

Then that made Rhodey feel all the better. So he just went home and conferred with Pepper and the adults about how they were going to find Tony. Rhodey had found Tony's phone on the floor so he couldn't track that like the one time when Tony and Pepper were kidnapped along with Gene. And Tony hadn't been allowed to have his armor so no tracking or calling that either. So they just thought of more ideas to get to Tony.

"Can't we just try to track the ore in Tony's heart implant?" Pepper asked Howard since he was the genius of the group now.

"No. Not that I know off." Howard replied.

Pepper sighed. "There has to be some way. Some way to save him."

Rhodey placed his hand on her back. "He'll be fine. I'm sure Gene isn't hurting him. After all if he does how can Tony help with the rings?"

"I know, but still."

They thought for a little while longer. It was Roberta that came up with a good plan. Well idea actually. She suggested it.

"Wait. The Makluan Temple that we got Howard from. They hadn't had the ring yet. So maybe we could go there and try." She said.

Pepper actually smiled at the idea. "Awesome! Lets go!"

Rhodey and Howard chuckled. "Hold on Pep. We need a plan."

"Yeah we go there in armor and beat Gene up! Perfect."

"What armor will Howard wear?" Roberta asked.

Pepper stared at her as if it was obvious. "Tony's of course!"

They continued to chat about the plan. It was a while til they finally finished it. Then together they decided to eat then all get clean and go. They didn't really have a reason to be clean, but it made them feel fresher and better. More relaxed. Especially Pepper cause she really needed it. Roberta cleaned Pepper's cloths and she was able to switch out of Tony's shirt and into her own. Then a thought came to her mind and she totally deflated.

"You guys wait." She said just as they were about to leave.

They all stopped and turned around asking, "what?"

"Tony's heart. Its probably low on charge."

Rhodey sighed knowing Pepper would find something else to worry about. "Pepper if we get there fast enough He and Howard can switch out and the armor will charge his heart and Tony can carry Howard home."

Pepper actually laughed at that.

"Whats so funny?" Howard asked.

"Nothing really. Just the fact that Tony would be carrying his father instead of his father carrying his son. Its backwards. I dunno just trying to lighten the mood."

They all nodded and stepped out the door. Everyone squished themselves in Roberta's car. Rhodey was holding the iron man armor which made them all the more squished. It wasn't all that tight in the car, but it wasn't the biggest car and it didn't help that everybody was worried. Everybody had something to worry about. It was the same exact thing as the person sitting next to them.

Once they all got to the armory, they all jogged in silence as quick as they could to the armory where all the armors were. Panting they all stopped to take a break. Howard was still marveling over the armory. He saw it only once and that was when Tony was hurt. And that was all. He hadn't had the time to explore it with his son yet.

As he turned he saw the computer. It was off when he was there and just now realized it was digital. It was amazing. He looked up to all the compartments. They all looked like they spun and he jumped when they actually started to spin and one of them came down. The armor that was shown was purple. The one that Roberta wore when they saved Howard. The next one that came down after Roberta armored up, was a different shade of red, but still red, was the one Pepper had wore. Rhodey went to some other room. He came out as war machine.

Rhodey helped Howard into his armor and after setting course to the Makluan Temple they set off.

_Here we come Tony. _Pepper thought.

**So how was it? Do i need to change anything? I'm really worried about this chapter because of my lack of concentration, but just let me know if something sounds off and you want me to change it. THanks! So how about you keep on reviewing for me so i can update again.  
><strong>

**OH and expect this to end within the next two chapters. The story to end. I dont know it will definitely be odd to finish it. BUT also exciting cause it gets me all that much closer to my next story that i'm making. And that one i already have a head start on. So yeah biya!  
><strong>


	10. what to do now

**Okay so i'm sorry for the long wait, but i was gone to a cabin for three days for fathers day, sick since monday, and a movie night. And baby sitting. So i've been busy, but i'm still alive. THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! Sorry that its coming to an end. :( **

**Oh and i had to say this~I am soo sorry that this may not be the best chapter to end with-dont worry ITS NOT THE END YET! Still have another chapter! ^.^ And i just realized something. I have it so nobody knows Iron man identity and in the first story Iron mans identity had been revealed. So just forget that. SORRY! Though really none of you guys read that. SOme of you did but not all of you. Maybe... Well so heres the long waited Chapter and i tried to put some action in it! ENJOY! ~Oh and i own nada. Nothing is mine.  
><strong>

(With Tony)

It hadn't even been twenty four hours and Tony was already feeling his heart implant fade. It was definitely low on charge. He didn't even want to look at the warning watch. He didn't want to be reminded of how long he had before he was a 0% charge and then he'd either be in excruciating pain or dead. He didn't know which one would be better. He probably would rather be dead cause it was less pain and it meant that he didn't have to help Gene. Though that meant that Gene would go after his father again. So for Gene it was a win win situation.

Tony was sitting or more of half sitting half laying down in the corner. His head was down and he was fiddling with his fingers. Sometimes his fingers would randomly tap the heart implant and he would listen to the steady hum of it. It was a comforting sound. As crazy as that sounds Tony actually sometimes really like the implant. It kept him calm on times like this. When he was alone. When he was worried. Or even when he was dying. It also helped him tons when he couldn't sleep when he thought his dad was dead. Though he despised how he got it. He despised that it had to be charged everyday. That annoying beep that scares the living daylights out of people that don't know of his condition. He remembered of the one time it went of in class and everyone literally jumped or fell out of their seats. It would have been funny if it wasn't saying that Tony had to leave school to charge up so he didn't fall over and die at school.

Though he'd rather be there than where he was now he couldn't tell what time it was. He had woken up what seemed like hours before. He didn't sleep well. It was most likely close to noon.

He moved to sit up, but winced as pain shot up through his ribs. When Gene had kicked him in the ribs it definitely gave him a bruised rib. For all he knew it was cracked. But he didn't want to think of that. So far he got a hurt rib, or maybe two, a split lip, and a highly bruised cheek bone. Not only that his nose had also started to bleed. He got that from the punch as well as the split lip. The bruise on his cheek bone was from being thrown in the prison. He face had bashed into the wall.

He heard metal footsteps and for a minute it sounded like his armor and he got his hopes up that Rhodey had came, but sadly it was only Gene as Mandarin. Tony did his best to look strong so Gene didn't have any reason to taunt him or anything. Something Tony couldn't understand why.

Gene took of his rings and smirked down at Tony. "Enjoying your stay yet?"

"Yes its very comforting." Tony shot back.

Gene laughed knowing he already got on the teen genius' nerves. "Too bad. Its time to go."

Tony glared at him and again moved to sit up. He winced at the all the movement caused and he used the wall to help him stand up. It wasn't all too painful, but it didn't help that he was weak from low heart charge. He was feeling lightheaded now. He swayed as he stood waiting for Gene to get him out. Soon enough Gene had teleported Tony out. Tony without the wall to hold him up for he was still a bit tired from having a restless night, fell over and Gene only laughed as Tony scraped his chin. Tony didn't notice but blood had slowly followed the curve of his neck. Tony didn't look in the best shape. And it was all because of Gene. All cause of one person his same age.

Tony had dry blood under his nose. It was smeared for Tony had tried to wipe it away, but still. There was a small spot that had dry blood on his upper lip but mainly that was a giant bruise that swelled up. Now he got blood on his chin and neck from scraping his chin. His eyes were in no better shape. The electrifying blue was now a dull bluish gray. Under them was dark shadows. He couldn't move all that fast unless he absolutely had to.

Just as Tony stood up, Gene teleported out of New York and way into the valley of the Makluan Temple. They were outside of it staring down at the entrance that was still caved in. There was only the path the Rhodey and Pepper had made. Then it led to a giant wall of rocks. Tony smiled slightly as he heard Gene mutter something unpleasant under his breath. He hadn't thought about this. Gene moved forward and reluctantly, Tony followed.

They went straight to the wall of rocks. It took a few moments and Tony tripped a lot earning him lots of taunts from Gene and another round of bruises. As irritated Gene seemed before, he seemed a ton calmer inside the temple. He easily removed the rocks, much to Tony's disappointment. They ventured on forward, but it didn't last long when they reached the end of a hallway.

"Dead end." Tony said impassively.

Gene spun around and Tony flinched and braced himself for the blow. But it never came. Gene only took a deep breath and moved on down the hallway again to the other hallway that they'd seen only moments before. It was pitch black and Gene didn't seem to mind. That was probably because the darkness make it so Tony tripped about ten times more. His palms were now raw and both of his elbows had scrapes on them. One of his knees had hit a sharp on a fall and it tore his the knee of his pants and now his knee was all scraped up. Though he'd rather have those than a dying heart.

To give himself some light, he pulled up his shirt and his heart implant's blue glow at least gave him warning when there was a rock or crack somewhere. It was so quiet other than Mandarin's footsteps, that Tony nearly jumped out of his skin when his watch went off. He had almost forgot how loud it was. Almost. Though he knew he probably should look at it, he didn't. He didn't want to see just how close he was to no charge. It wouldn't help his sanity. Sometimes he feared that he really was just going crazy. He was crazy enough to talk back to Gene. It wasn't that he was going crazy now with Gene, but with everything. His mothers death, his father's so called 'death', the betrayal of Gene, Stark international, and Iron Man.

The two were getting closer and closer to the end of the hallway and they weren't going all that fast. But the loud crashing sound made Tony jump and Gene to freeze. Tony closed his eyes hoping it was Rhodey coming to take Gene down and then his thoughts trailed off to Pepper. He wondered if she was okay. He saw that she was almost torn in two (not literally) when he was taken. His latest memory of her was her with tears in her eyes. He really hoped that she was doing okay.

His thoughts stopped when Gene rudely grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"Stark! You have a cell don't you!" He yelled.

With wide eyes Tony answered. "No. How am I supposed to get signal from all the way down there anyways?"

"I don't know. You do have the most high tech cell."

"That you know of."

Gene roughly shoved Tony and walked away demanding that Tony shut up and follow. Which he did, but he was a bit slow. Of course due to him being majorly lightheaded now. Everything seemed disoriented. It was fuzzy. Tony lifted his shirt up once more to help him see and it didn't help his case at all. It only increased the blurriness of his vision. So he just pushed it back down and began to trace the heart implant as he followed Gene who was moving a bit fast than before and Tony was have trouble keeping up with him.

He was curious at what the crash really was and wished that it was Rhodey.

* * *

><p>(With Rhodey and the others)<p>

It wasn't that long of a fly. Not when all the armors had been recently upgraded thanks to Tony and it also helped that they were all going at top speed. So they had arrived pretty quick. They had left pretty some where close to noon, which was cutting it too close for Pepper. She actually wanted to leave instantly after they ate, but Howard said the more of a rush they were in the more likely they'd forget something that could be important. The others agreed. So they had waited.

They got close enough to see the caved in cave that wasn't as much caved in as it was before. It made them aware that Gene had already been there. As well as Tony. Pepper was worried that they had missed, them and that Gene had gone directly to the temple, but she didn't let it get to her head. The only thing on her mind was Tony. The fact that he was here made her heart leap. But she wouldn't get her hopes up just so they could be crushed mindlessly. She also couldn't help, but allow her mind to trail of to the heart implant. She knew that it was only a matter of time before it failed and Tony would die. As soon as the thought entered her mind, she forced it out of her mind.

They entered the cave everyone walking at the moment. The farther they went the more proof that Gene and Tony had definitely been there. At some point it got really rough rocked and Rhodey shot his rockets at it to clear the way. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it worked and they all fit easily into the hallway then. As the sound cleared and the dust settled, they all heard a shout. It was far enough away that they couldn't understand it, but it was close enough to realize who it was that was shouting.

Gene.

Well it was really Mandarin, but they couldn't care less if if it was Mandarin or Gene. Both were the same person.

So they moved towards the sound of the shouting and heard the light clinking sound that must have been Gene. So they moved as fast and as quiet as they could. They were getting awfully close, but they also knew that Gene was getting closer to the ring as well. So they just dropped trying to be quiet and moved faster. They got to the point where they saw the backs of the two. They got as close as they could and then they disappeared into a room. Before the door could even shut, Pepper had zoomed forward and held the door open. The noise she made holding cause both Tony and Gene to turn around. The others entered the room and Pepper let the door fall.

"What do you guys want?" Gene snapped.

Tony could only stare weakly at the group. As cold as it was there, he was burning. He recognized that as the heart monitors last attempt to keep the heart going. To keep shrapnel from getting closer to the heart even though it didn't stop anything.

Pepper's eyes widened as she saw that she was right and Gene was different with Tony than he had been with Howard. She saw even in the dim light every detail. Though she didn't notice the eyes. But she did see the bruise on his lip the dry blood on his face that was smeared and the bruises on his hands she saw his knee that was gashed up, and the sides of the cut elbows. She knew it could've been tons worse, but it still broke her heart to see him so beat up. She noticed that he was standing funny as if standing in some other position would move around an injury and she saw the swaying that she feared as the heart implant getting weaker. His skin was flushed as if he was burning hot.

Howard saw the same thing and his neutral feelings for Gene weren't neutral no more. He never liked Gene, but sometimes he liked to think that Gene had a good reason for the rings. But now he hated the teen. More than ever. He hurt his son and he was going to pay. Through his armor, he was glaring at Gene.

Rhodey thought he couldn't hate Gene anymore than he already did, but he was proved wrong. He now despised him. He wasn't going to try and kill him, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't beat him up. Gene had hurt Tony enough mentally and now he goes of and physically hurts him.

"We want Tony back." Roberta finally answered.

"You leave my family alone Gene." Howard snapped quickly after.

Gene only laughed. He saw it pathetic that they had sent all of them for Tony. He saw it as pretty much suicide for he had eight rings already. About to be nine. He was stronger than two armors with five rings and he was even stronger than he was before. In his mind he could easily defeat them. So he didn't fear losing Tony. Though he had thought he didn't hurt Tony all that much he realized that he was running weak on a low heart charge. Either way he pretty much lost Tony, so it didn't really matter, but he wasn't going to let Tony go when he could easily defeat the others.

"You cannot get Tony back. I still need him, anyways he'll be dead soon enough. You all know it."

Even though they already knew it, they all looked down sadly. All except for Pepper. Who inside her armor was glaring at Gene. Her hands were balled up in fists. She wasn't going to let Tony die. She couldn't. She knew that if they just got past Gene and put the armor on him, then he'd be fine. But how to get past Gene was hard enough. It didn't help that even with out giving Tony the armor or giving the armor to him, it would leave someone out of the open. But Pepper was still standing strong wanting to stop thinking of all the negative outcomes.

She raised her arms and charged up her repulsors. He armor had been upgraded to have a bit more firearms. So repulsors, uni-beam, wrist and shoulder rockets, and other things like shields. "You. Let. Go. Tony. Right. NOW!"

Gene faltered under her voice. He knew that it was a bad idea to make her mad. He also knew that she was able to use a strong voice, but he didn't know that she could be scary demanding. But he stood his ground and acted casual.

"No."

She narrowed her eyes and put the repulsors at full charge. "I'm warning you."

Gene only laughed. "What do you think those tiny repulsors would do to my rings?"

"They are a lot stronger than you think."

She ignored the protests of Roberta not to fire, and she fired. It hit Gene right in the stomach sending him back. With a grunt Gene raised his arms, but the others already got into action and fired at him as well. Rhodey flew at him and knocked him down as the other kept on firing random weapons.

Tony watched with worry that one of them would get hurt just trying to save him. Now he was thinking it wasn't such a good idea to have told Pepper to go to Rhodey. As weak as he was at the moment, he felt stronger than he had moments ago when it was just Gene and him. So he moved quickly away from the fight, trying to think of what to do. It was odd that the room didn't even have the Chinese lettering that told what temple they were in. It didn't even have a pedestal to hold the ring on. It was weird. Maybe they weren't in the right room.

Before he could think of anything else Gene had made his way to him. He had escaped the firing and fired back sending them all flying in the other direction. He grabbed Tony's wrist and stood almost protectively in front of Tony. The others began to gain up on Gene, but they knew they couldn't attack without hurting Tony. They knew it would just push Gene into Tony. But then Howard quickly flew to the side and blasted his side. Even thought it did push Gene away from Tony, it didn't stop Gene from pulling Tony with him. They two went tumbling and Gene was the only one that stood up.

Howard couldn't believe he just did that. He couldn't believe that he didn't think that more through. He should have realized that Gene had been holding Tony's arm. No he might have really hurt his son. Gene laughed also noticing Howard's mistake. But he didn't stand there and laugh much longer. He charged at Howard who was too distracted looking at his son and punching him under the jaw, sending him into the wall. It crashed down. Pepper angrily jumped on Gene's back and started to punch at his face while trying to pull of his mask. When he reached back to throw her off she jumped off and him with her rockets.

He now went tumbling. She smirked and continued to fire and so did Rhodey and Roberta. While Gene was temporarily knocked down, Howard made his way to his son. His son who was defenseless at the moment laying down weakly not only because his heart condition, but because of his fathers mistake. Howard tried his best not to let that get to his head and knelt down beside his son.

"Tony?" He mumbled. He threw a few glances towards Gene then back to Tony.

Tony's head rolled over to face him. That's when Howard noticed the eyes. "Hey dad."

"You okay?"

"Will be."

Howard pondered on what that meant. It could have mean that he son wanted to die so the pain went away, or he knew that his dad was going to help him. He hoped hit was the latter one. Howard grabbed his wrist and sighed in relief. The watch said he still had about an hour left to charge. At least it wasn't like 10 minutes or anything less than that. He helped him up and removed the armor. Tony eyed his dad while the armor repelled back into a backpack.

"Dad what are you doing?"

"You need it more than me. Here."

"Okay then. But you know this is going to make me join them in a fight. Face it, I'm the most experienced in the armor." Tony said.

Howard shook his head. "I'm fine with you being Iron man and being constantly in danger to save lives, but when your life is at hand, then no." Tony took the armor from his dad and put it.

"Well I'm not letting Gene mess with me or my family."

With that Tony flew off and crashed into Gene from behind, who was just starting to gain enough balance to fire back. Gene fell forward and Tony reached to get the rings. But Gene was one step ahead of him. He only grabbed Tony's wrist and chucked him into the wall. The wall made a sickening cracking sound.

Pepper was watching not realizing that it was Tony and that Howard had already given Tony the armor and was surprised that even with little training, actually none, Howard did great in the armor. But as Gene had started to walk towards 'Howard', she saw Howard staying as far as he could. Her eyes widened as she realized it was Tony in the armor. She hooked up the comm. Links that had falled as they entered the Temple.

"Tony what are you doing in the armor? Wait no wrong question. What are you doing _fighting _in the armor? Are you insane!" Pepper panicked into the comm.

Of course everyone else heard that, but by now they all figured out that the armor had been switched out.

"Yeah. Tony you should just wait this one out." Rhodey said worriedly.

"You guys. I could've been worse. So will you stop nagging me and get the rings off him?" Tony snapped as he stood up.

His heart had started to charge and he felt better, but still everything seemed slightly disoriented. But that didn't make him blind, so when Gene fired his Makluan energy blast or whatever, Tony dodged it. He flew down low and attacked his legs. He flew him right into the opposite wall and punched at the mandarin's helmet.

Roberta and Pepper took the chance and stood at Tony's side and fired at Gene and held his arms to the wall. Rhodey walked over and reached out for the rings. Before he could get them Gene had balled up his hands into fists and energy started to build up. The energy grew and grew and it eventually flung everyone away from him. They turned hoping that Gene was still there and all of them sighed in relief. He still was. Tony charged up his Uni-beam ready to fire it at Gene, but Rhodey placed a hand on his chest.

"No. It takes up to much energy. You've used enough of it already. Let us handle it."

Tony looked at the corner of his screen and realized that he was right. He was using too much energy that he could withstand. He was digging too deep. So just in case Gene got any ideas, he raised his arms and aimed all his missiles at Gene. Those didn't waste energy. Though he did have a limited supply of missiles.

Rhodey and Pepper charged up their Uni-beams and aimed them at Gene. Roberta being the gentle one still, only charged up her repulsors. Gene had his fists out ready to fire off any attacks. It was a pure few minutes of silence. The only sound filling the Temple, was the energy building up. From all sides. They all knew that at one point they'd have to do something, but none of them were ready. They were at a stalemate with each other. Neither of them really knowing what to do and both of them fearing that the other would attack first and get the advantage.

Howard watched with worry and curiosity as the stare down of weapons went off. As much as he hated weapons, he was glad for the amount of artillery and weapons that have been placed into the armor. It at least wouldn't hurt Gene through his armor, but stop him long enough to get the rings, which were his only source of power. Also as much as he hated Gene, he didn't want to kill him. That was for sure, but that didn't change the fact that Gene hurt his son in more than one way.

Unfortunately Gene was the first to make a move. He saw an easy line to fire at Tony. He knew that if he hit Tony, it would distract the others long enough for him to gain the upper hand in the fight. So he shot an energy like laser straight at Tony. Though it never hit Tony. Instead Tony watched as pepper jumped in the line of fire. She was sent back and into Tony and the two went flying. When the two stopped tumbling, the armors and the pilots were all tangled up. The other two in the armors fired at Gene now.

The two teens behind the armor blushed and moved to untangle themselves. It wasn't all too hard. So once they were untangled they stood up and rejoined the fight. Tony with his missiles and Pepper with her Uni-beam. Though one of Tony's shoulder missiles got damaged at the contact with Pepper so he didn't have all of the missiles.

Gene frowned as he realized that his plan failed and all he did was make it worse for himself. He made the other two more focused and he also didn't expect Pepper to jump in the way. He didn't like Pepper, but he certainly wasn't trying to hit her. He was just trying to distract them. He was doing his best to block all the attacks, but it wasn't all that easy with four people firing either missiles, repulsors, or uni-beam's at him. So his last resort, teleport out of there.

But just as he did Tony rammed into him, stopping the teleport. It was almost like the last time. Well when Gene only had five rings and they all thought that was all the rings. Before Tony knew his dad was alive. Tony was holding him by the wrists and he was holding on for the life of him. Literally. Gene was trying his best to shake him off, but as weak as Tony was before, he was stronger than ever. Gene was starting to wonder what made him so strong that happened just within the last few minutes. Then it hit him. He hit Pepper. Tony loved Pepper. Wasn't the best thing to hit Pepper.

Tony's armor was telling him that his armor was reaching full capacity of damage before the surface of the armor would start to break down. But Tony ignored it. If Gene was going to mess with his family that was too much. But when he goes and hits Pepper—even though Tony knew she jumped in front of the shot—that was crossing the line. That was too far. He wasn't about to let Gene go this time. This time Gene didn't have anything to make Tony let go. He had nothing to say to Tony to make him let go. Nothing. Tony wasn't about to let go. Ever. Not until Gene was defeated.

"Guys a little help here!" Tony said as he realized that nobody was moving to help.

As he said that they all moved forward and Rhodey griped one hand and Pepper grabbed the other. Roberta got in between the two, Gene and Tony, and used her shoulder to shove and keep Gene against the wall. So she was practically sandwiched in between them. As odd as that was she didn't care. She just kept on making sure that Gene wasn't able to escape again. Rhodey pulled even as Gene did his best to summon up energy to shove them all away. The armored glove came off easily when Tony had actually cracked the armor. Peppers did as well and the armor was gone.

Roberta and Tony quickly removed any pressure that they were causing so they didn't fall forward and crush Gene. Rhodey and Pepper made sure one the rings were all off of the gloves, that they were as far away from Gene as possible.

Upon seeing Gene as...well Gene, Roberta couldn't help but remember and think of the times when Gene came over and visited to do homework with the teens. She couldn't help but remember hearing all the teens laughing at something one of them said. The memory kinda saddened her, because she knew that Tony had been obsessing over the rings and having somebody that he could talk to them to somebody with equal interest made it so Tony didn't over obsess. Now she didn't know what she wanted. Tony to over obsess and not get all involved with this mysterious Gene, or that he had a friend. A friend that would soon betray him.

She shook her head as she realized someone had spoken. It was Rhodey. They had all started to talk through the comm. Systems.

"What was that?"

"Um... I said it'd be a good idea to bring 'him' with us and give him to Shield. The rings as well."

"Wait Rhodey if, you gave Shield both Gene and the rings, wouldn't he just find away to escape and find the rings?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, but not if we tell Fury to keep the rings as far as they could from him. Also be sure to tell him of the power they have." Tony added.

Pepper nodded and stood by Tony. Even though they could all hear her, she whispered, "I can't believe that you didn't let me in the armor sooner. I totally kick butt in this!"

Tony chuckled at her enthusiasm as she playfully punched Rhodey who was standing nearby. "Hey!"

"Sorry Rhodey." She laughed.

"Sorry Pep, but its dangerous. Which is why your not going to wear the armor 24/7."

"Why not?"

"A few reasons." Tony said looking at her. "One, you need sleep, food, and other things, school as well. Two, again its too dangerous, and three, I don't think we'd need all three of us in the armor at all crime scenes or when villains are here."

"But you are."

Tony sighed. "Yes I am. But your not getting the point. Too dangerous. I'm not letting you get hurt."

"So your going to take away the armor from me?" Pepper asked beginning to get angry. She was now standing right in front of Tony.

Rhodey and his mom wanted to say something, but they couldn't interrupt unless they knew where it was heading.

"No, Pep. Why would I do that? Your happy in the armor." Tony said.

"But your still restricting me. You don't restrict Rhodey."

"There's multiple explanations for that. I do restrict Rhodey. And don't start thinking that I'm being sexist or anything cause your right I don't restrict Rhodey as much as I am you. That's only cause he has a larger armor than any of us.- well other than the hulk buster. Or the bunker armor, but that's not my point. He only helps me if I think I cant handle something."

"Then why do you always go out and not let Rhodey help you when you need it sometimes?"

"Honestly Pepper, you're going to get that detailed?" She nodded so he continued with a sigh. "I chose to put myself into danger. I chose to put other lives before mine. Like you and Rhodey probably do. I'm just saying that I don't want you guys going through the same thing I constantly have to. Hospitals suck. It doesn't help that the fact that the more armors there are out there the more someone could get the specs for them or find out all out identity's and put all our family at risk. Pepper I'm trying to protect you and if you listened to me earlier you would have heard that I said that you're not going to be in the armor all of _24/7 _not ever."

Pepper was about to respond when she realized that he was right. He almost always was. "Wait."

"What Pepper?" Tony said. He was frustrated that she couldn't let it go already.

"A minute ago you had said that there was multiple reasons for the restricting Rhodey part. What was the other?"

Inside his armor his skin flushed red. He cut of the comm. System so it was only them two who could hear him. Which made Rhodey sighed and frown.

"Pepper I'm not in love with Rhodey. I do love him though, just that I'm not _in _love with him. But I am in love with_ you_. I love you and I don't want to see you hurt. Pep, I never thought that I'd love someone. I don't even think that I deserve you. But sadly to say, I don't want to let you go. I cant."

Pepper smiled. "I love you too Tony. Of course you deserve me. You know what? You just said more words than me in only a few minutes than I did."

Tony laughed. At the sound of his laugh, she went up to him and squeezed him into a hug. "I love you."

**Okay so the ending of the chapter was a little dragged on, but you guys all know what Pepper's like. and Tony was OOC i know. But i'm trying my best. After all i don't own IMAA. So no i don't know exactly how they'll be. and i know Howard isn't at all like he is in the show, but really i'm no genius. I'm good at Genetics, but not Howard Genius. NO. BUT i hope you guys like the chapter! **

**It would be great if you gave me any good ideas at how to end it. I do know how, but i want to hear your guy's opinion to make it more enjoyable to you.  
><strong>

**I'm going to go now before the bugs that got in through the window bite me to death. Not really. But its all mosquitoes. EWW! Well Biya!  
><strong>


	11. Epilouge: end thoughts and joys

**YAY! I updated! I hope you guys like it. sorry for any spelling or grammar or plot issues, i was up for 24 hours straight and have had hardly any sleep, but don't worry i'll be getting some soon. But yea...this is the last and final chapter. :( I know its kinda sad...But looking on the bright side, i'll be that much closer to updating and posting my newest story. But that's not until i find a way to finish armored memories. -oh can anybody help me with that one? I can't get it updated for no new ideas popped into my mind, but i want to see if any of you that read it, have an idea how to finish it... So yeah. I'm coming close to the end of baby genius, then i'll be working on the new story! So there you have it. my future plans of writing. **

**I wanted to post something good so, i made an extra long chapter to end. well its a little less detailed and i really hoped everything goes well, cause that's what i'm worried about. I'm worried that somebody will get mad for how it ended, but honestly in my defense i've been busy and i have a lot on my mind. So yea...i tried my best though...So hope you enjoy and please let me know if something is wrong with it. _Pwease!_  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own IMAA. Marvel or nicktoons does. NOT ME!  
><strong>

Tony turned the comm. Systems back on and he and Pepper turned to the others. The two were smiling like mad, but they stayed calm.

"Okay now that that is settled, I think we can go." Tony said.

Rhodey laughed. "So you and Pepper aren't fighting?"

"No Rhodey. We're not." Pepper said.

"So..." Tony said slowly.

"So." Rhodey repeated.

"Sooooo." Pepper mocked.

"Okay you guys stop messing around." Roberta said. "Somebody hold the rings and somebody Gene and then somebody grab Howard."

"I got the rings and dad." Tony said.

"You sure?"

"Yep. I got Super Pockets. Well we all do except Rhodey...but yeah. I'm sure."

"Okay."

"I got Gene." Rhodey called.

"James what are you yelling for?" Tony asked.

"Sorry."

Tony nodded and walked over to his dad and smiled brightly it hurt his mouth, but he wasn't about to let that stand in the way of him and his father. "Come on. You're with me."

Howard stepped closer to his son and smiled. Tony picked him up and flew into the air then to the ground to Roberta who was given all the rings.

"Wait. Don't give me all the rings. Give some to Pepper and put some in your pocket." Tony said. "Keep them apart. Just in case."

"Okay." At random Roberta split them up and gave each teen some rings to hold.

Rhodey had Gene by the arm, who looked annoyed and angered. "I'm ready to go if you guys are."

"Yep." Tony answered.

"I'm ready." Pepper said.

Roberta only nodded and walked closer to them. "Straight to Shield."

Tony nodded and turned on his boot jets with a smile as he and his dad floated upwards. Pepper was at Tony's side once again with a large grin. Tony looked over at her and then down at his dad then at the others who where joining them two. He took off down the hallway and he swerved his way careful not to crash into anything to keep his father safe. Pepper was right behind him and Rhodey was in between Pepper and his mom. They all just shot up into the open air and paused and looked around to make sure everybody came out.

"Okay so everybody's safe and sound now lets go find Shield." Tony said into the comm. System and out of the suit to his father.

Everybody nodded and turned and once again left the temple that was visited all too many times. Tony was sick of those temples and hoped that he'd never have to see one of them ever again. Not only cause he had a bad experience with the tripping and the heart thing that day, but it had been a danger to not only himself, but his friends and now family as well. He wasn't about to let that get by. As much as he wanted Gene to pay more than just going to a prison, he had already vowed long ago that he wouldn't hurt anyone. Unless Gene had killed someone, then maybe he'd break the vow, but so far other than treat him and his family horribly, he didn't exactly physically hurt them. Mentally, yes, but physically, no.

Howard had his head ducked as close as he could to Tony's chest so the wind would't rip his head off if he looked up. Tony had been going a ton faster than he had been when he was last being held with Roberta, but he understood why, because that had been Roberta's first real flight and Tony had been in the armor for pretty much two years so he knew how to fly fast without crashing. As he pressed his head to his son's chest he listened to the now steady hum of the heart implant. It was comforting to hear knowing that it kept his son alive. He sighed as he listened and felt his hair blowing like mad in the wind.

He turned his head over to look at Rhodey who had Gene non to comfortably. In fact it looked sort of painful. But Howard couldn't care less. He despised Gene. As much as he thought about the fact that the teen was most likely troubled and had been acting on rage from something that could have happened in his past, it didn't give him no excuse for hurting his son. He at first was just glad to be with his son again, but when his son turned out to be hurt from Gene, that was just crossing the line.

Gene had his head turned away from Rhodey and all the others with a scowl on his face. If his arms weren't being held he'd probably be crossing them.

Pepper tapped on Tony's shoulder and the loud sudden noise cause both Stark's to look over.

"Hey Tony?" Pepper asked she was looking down to the ground that was speeding past them.

"Hmm?" Tony asked.

Howard raised an eyebrow at what Pepper could possibly be asking that couldn't wait. For all he knew it could've, but maybe she just had nothing else to do. It wasn't like she could start playing cards up there.

"I...uh...never mind. It can wait." She said realizing her mistake at forgetting to turn off the comm. Systems.

Tony did it for her also seeing what she was hesitant about. "You afraid of my dad?"

"Not as much as I am Rhodey. When it comes to us two, Rhodey is like an eagle. He can hear everything. Then he finds a reason to laugh about it." Pepper said.

Tony chuckled and held on to his dad a bit tighter. "I know what you mean. The other day Rhodey was spying on us."

"_What?_!" Pepper yelled out. "Why on earth did you not tell me? Now I'm mad at you!"

"The other day, I mean yesterday Pepper."

"Oh...sorry."

"So...what did you want to say to me?"

"I said it could wait."

"Pepper my dad can't hear us." Tony said.

He was hoping that it was the fact that his dad was right there and within hearing distance. That would make things a whole lot easier. He didn't know why, but it just did.

"Yeah...but what if Rhodey decides to, you know, spy?" Pepper asked unsure. "I mean if he does then I will personally murder him"

Tony shood his head in silent laughter. "Pepper, we're on a locked line, nobody can break into the line, unless I let them."

"Ok. But still, what if you let him?"

"Pep, why on _earth _would I do that? I wouldn't embarrass you like that."

Pepper paused not really knowing what she was going to say. So many thoughts entered her head since she had gotten that one thought she was going to share to Tony. But now she couldn't even remember what it was. She remembered that there was a possibility that it could have been on their relationship status. Cause, well she was curious about that. Were they together? Were they meant to be? Then another thought entered her head. Maybe they shouldn't be together. That may be why Tony never told her how he felt cause he was thinking of the dangers it would be. So now it was her turn to think of those.

"Pep, you alright? Your worrying me." Tony's voice cut in with her thoughts.

His voice finalized her thought argument. She didn't even know what she was thinking about. Well she did, but she wanted to slap herself for even thinking it. Well, how could she ever think that they shouldn't be together? It was insane in and out of itself. She sighed.

"Yes I'm fine. Just lost my train of thought."

"Well, did you find the train?"

She laughed. "That was one of the stupidest things that I've ever heard."

"Sorry, I'm a genius in physics and technology, not in relationships."

She almost stopped flying. She did slow down, but she didn't stop. Tony slowed his flight speed as well allowing his father a chance to see what was going on around him. Though it also left his father to think more about what the two were talking about. Then somehow Rhodey would probably find out, then he'd be trying to figure it out. Roberta, well, she'd mind her own business as long as it didn't involve her.

"Pep, is something wrong?" Tony asked genuinely curious.

"Yeah, it's just that you said relationships...are we in one?"

Tony realizing what was wrong, sighed. "Pep, I was just speaking, you really didn't need to take it seriously..."

"I know, but I've been thinking about what we were to each other, and I cant keep thinking that we're not together and yet knowing I love you and that you love me and that we just finally admitted to it, then-"

"Pep!" Tony said stopping her babble. "Calm down. You know I could hardly understand that. You must be really...embarrassed to be in love with me."

Pepper blushed inside her helmet. "No! It's just that I really don't know what to say, and when I don't know what to say I babble. I could go on and on and on, but seriously, I'm confused at where we're at. Are we...dating?"

"Use some common sense, pepper. No we're not dating, but we do love each other, I think..."

Pepper laughed. "Yes we are. But...why not? I mean yes we're in love, but what does that put us at?"

"Boyfriend and girlfriend I'm guessing?" Tony suggested.

"Yes, but...wait! Did you just say-"

"Yes."

Her eyes widened as a smile spread onto her face. "But you just said that we're not dating. Then how could we be boyfriend and girlfriend, when we're not dating?"

"I don't know. Like I said I'm not a genius in relationships, but I have to mention this. I can't promise that I'll make it to every date. I am iron man after all."

"Yeah...i know. I will not hold it against you, plus me and you can go on dates fighting crime! That would be so much fun!"

"So you'd invite the criminal to our dates and not let Rhodey know that we're dating." Tony stated.

"No...the criminals would be the waiters and we'll just be doing them a favor by sticking them in jail. The last thing you said, about Rhodey not knowing he probably already knows what we're talking about."

As if on time Rhodey was trying to get into their comm link. Tony calmly denied it.

"See? Exactly what I meant. He's already getting suspicious. So just let him in we'll tell him everything. Well the dating thing..."

"Okay what ever you say, Pep." Tony said while calling Rhodey back.

"Ha! I finally got into the link! Told you I was smart enough to break your comm link locks!" Rhodey yelled out proudly.

Tony laughed and smirked. "Rhodey."

"Yeah?"

"I called you and you answered."

Rhodey's smile disappeared. "Oh."

He sounded just like a deflated balloon. Like he just embarrassed himself in front of New York. But close enough. Both Pepper and Tony heard him.

"Oh Rhodey don't you start sounding like that. I mean one of these days, you'll be able to do that, but not yet." Tony said.

"Sorry Rhodey." Pepper piped in.

"So...what's going on between you two. Cause I swear I'll kick both your butts, if I don't get a good answer." Rhodey demanded.

Rhodey flew over next to the two and flew a bit too close causing Tony's shoulder to hit Pepper and Pepper not expecting it, yelped in surprise. Howard watched as Rhodey came over and the change in direction made Gene uncomfortable. Or more uncomfortable. Tony only moved on the other side of Pepper. He had no real reason why he moved, but it just felt right.

"Tony when are we going to be back?" Howard shout looking at his son.

Tony looked it up on his armor and looked forward. He narrowed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrow in deep thought. "About 20 minutes or less. I can't go too fast holding you neither can Rhodey."

Howard nodded.

Back in the comm link, Pepper was chewing her bottom lip. "Rhodey I know what your talking about."

"What?" Rhodey asked. Honestly he forgot why he flew closer to them and why he was trying to get into the locked link.

"Tony and I are dating." She blurted out.

Tony's eyes widened at the sudden out burst and blushed.

Rhodey smiled. "Finally! Took you guys long enough."

"Yeah..." Tony said unsure of what to say to that kind of response.

"I'm telling Howard."

"No!" Pepper squealed.

"Why not? Afraid that your guys relationship status will go public?"

"No." Pepper and Tony said together.

To be completely honest, Pepper was afraid of Howard. He was a nice guy and all and he had a true heart, but he still held that possibility that he could do anything and that anything could be embarrass her to death. She knew that he wouldn't do that, but sure she did know that it was like him to laugh or chuckle all smugly about stuff. Yeah, it was nerve wrecking to her.

"Maybe you should just wait. He doesn't need to know right now..." Pepper said slowly.

"Yeah he does." Rhodey said cutting off the comm link and letting everyone hear what they were saying.

"Rhodey I wouldn't make Pepper mad." Tony suggested as Rhodey flew around Pepper and to Tony and Howard's side.

"Yeah you make her mad all the time."

"Not intentionally. And trust me, its no fun when she's mad at you."

Howard listened to see what was going on and Gene just tried to tune the nonsense out of his head. He let the wind take over and cover any sounds that were made. Including talking and yelling.

"Howard your-"

"LA LA LA LA LA LA!" Pepper screamed out loudly cutting off Rhodey's sentence.

"Pepper he's going to find out anyways!" Rhodey yelled out.

"Find out what?" Howard asked.

Rhodey smiled and opened his mouth to continue. "Your so-"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Pepper screamed and dropped her boot jets on purpose. She went plummeting downward and Tony flew down with her. Though she was going faster.

"Pepper! Just fly up! I know your boot jets are working!" Tony yelled down to her.

"Okay." She said simply.

She flew upward with ease and Tony joined Rhodey's side. "When we get home James."

"Don't you start with me!" Rhodey warned.

"Then don't start it with Pepper."

"I'm not I'm starting it with you!"

"Guys calm down!" Howard called out to the two teens who just happened to not be listening.

"Oh don't worry Howard, they're not fighting. They're just goofing off. This is what they always do!" Pepper mentioned.

Tony suddenly handed Howard to Roberta who was just flying over to see what all the yelling was about, and Tony yelled to Pepper. "Race you!"

"Tony not now."

"Okay."

Then she smiled. "Gotcha!" She yelled as she sped ahead.

"CHEATER!" Tony said and signaled his boot jets to speed up and caught up with her easily.

Howard and Roberta smiled. "Told you." Roberta said.

"I never doubted you."

"Psst!"

Both adults looked over to who made the sound. It was Rhodey. With eyebrows raised Howard asked, "What is it now Rhodey?"

"I just thought I'd tell you but your son is dating Pepper."

"Duh."

"Wait you already knew?"

"No, but I'm a genius. I know everything. No, but really it was kind of obvious when Tony and Pepper started Racing."

"Oh okay."

They all continued to fly just someone always bringing up something to talk about and then they'd go back to silence. Later on as they got to New York and were now flying around trying to find the Shield Helicarrier. Tony and Pepper had flew back to join them with news of where the Helicarrier was. They led the way clueless of what the adults knew, but still knowing that they probably knew, and was keeping a distance. For the moment...

As they approached the peaceful looking Helicarrier, Tony couldn't help but think about how it was all going to go. Were they even going to believe him? Would they even believe that a teen could possess so much power that could take over the world? They had to. Cause at first when Shield found out about Tony's identity as Iron man they couldn't believe that he was iron man. Well that was short lived cause they had already suspected that he was Iron man. So no surprise there.

Tony hacked into the phone line and it rang up the room that Fury was in. He waited for Fury to answer. Other wise he was just going to fly into there. Which wasn't going to be fun.

"What do you want shell-head?" Fury's voice sounded. It wasn't late, but the sun was setting.

"Well I thought I'd drop off somebody that held a very strong threat to the earth." Tony said. It was only him and Fury.

"Who is it?" He replied dryly.

"Gene Khan. Or He's better known as The Mandarin."

There was a slight pause. "Hold on."

Tony stopped his circling and so did the others. "Waiting."

It was a few moments, but soon enough Fury's voice filled the armor once again. "I just searched the crime data base on the Mandarin and it states that he is no longer active."

"Yeah that would be his step father. He used to be the Mandarin. But Gene took over the rings and found out about five more. So there's 10 rings which make him all the stronger. He had eight, but we took them from him."

"We?"

"Don't have your camera's on me no more? I have War Machine, my dad, rescue and protect with me."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah Gene kidnapped him and cause my plane crash." Tony stated. "Anyways can you just take him and keep the rings as far away from him?"

"Sure. Just drop on in and give him to agent Hill and Black Widow."

Then the line was cut. So he joined in with his own comm links. "That went well. Follow me."

They followed him as he flew off and Tony took Gene from Rhodey who still had that annoying scowl on his face. It was almost as if he thought that scowling would get him out of jail. Tony had no idea where to go, so he just went to the last door he entered the helicarrier with. Luckily enough, Black Widow and Agent Hill were waiting for him. Lucky him.

"We were told to pick up the Mandarin and his rings." Agent Hill said with hands on her hips.

"Yeah. Just keep the rings out of reach. And I mean by far." Tony said. Gene only grunted in annoyance and rolled his eyes.

"Kay. Hand him over." Hill said. Her tone sometimes could scare him. It was so flat and, well, flat. There was nothing else to it.

"Rings too." Black Widow said holding out her hands.

Roberta, Tony, and Pepper opened their 'super pockets' and removed the rings from them. The teens gave the rings to Roberta who balled up her fists and placed them in Widow's open and waiting hand. Clasping the rings tightly in her hand, Widow pulled the rings back. Tony held Gene out for Agent Hill to grab. She did. Gene put up little restriction.

"Need anything else just call." Tony said.

Hill and Widow nodded and they disappeared into the Helicarrier. With a sigh of content Tony turned around to his fellow friends and family. He looked around mostly wishing that he could see their faces and reactions to finally having Gene gone and no Stark being held captive. He face was smiling brightly.

Pepper flew over to Tony with a grin and lightly punched his armored shoulder. "So, what do we do now, smart guy?"

Tony shrugged. "I honestly don't know, but if it helps I think we could do anything."

"That would be nice." Rhodey said with a smug tone.

"Tony remember what you did when Obadiah was fired and you were thinking about quitting being Iron man?" Pepper asked. **(I think I had that happen just not the Hammer taking over thing...)**

Howard raised an eyebrow at that. His son, quitting. Huh.

Tony narrowed his eyes deep in thought. Then he looked at Pepper. "Yeah. Why?"

"What did you do?" Pepper asked.

"You already know what I did. You are the one that brought it up."

Pepper sighed in annoyance. "For a genius, you're not the smartest."

"I am too a genius." Tony squawked indignantly. He cleared his through to continue. "Okay, okay, calm down. I went free flying around the city. I was just happy that Obadiah was done building weapons is all."

Pepper and Rhodey both mentally face palmed. Rhodey was the one that spoke up. "Tony take a hint. She wants to fly around the city with you."

Tony's eyes widened. "Really?"

Rhodey sighed in frustration. "Are you even hearing me? _Yes!_"

"Oh...uh...okay?" Tony said looking over at Pepper.

Roberta and Howard only watched in amusement at the teens. Howard was proud of his son for some odd reason. Of course he was proud of the suits, but then again, when wouldn't he be proud of those? So it was something else completely. Maybe it was because he found somebody that loved him as much as he loved her. Maybe it was the fact that he could take the silly teasing from his best friend. Or maybe it was just because he was his son. What more reasons does he need to be proud of his own son?

Pepper squealed loudly and grabbed Tony's wrist and jetted off away from the setting sun. The sky was a pinkish blue and purple. A tint of orange as well. It was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. But that wasn't the reason Pepper wanted to fly in it. She wanted to see how Tony would fly when he hit full realization that Gene was gone and away from their lives. She could still tell that he had his doubts that this wasn't real or anything. So she let go of his wrist and they both stopped flying and landed on a roof.

"Go on." Pepper said shortly gesturing upwards. "Fly."

"What?" Tony asked confused.

"Go! Fly! Shoo! BE FREE!" She yelled out as loud as she could.

"What are you yelling for!" Tony asked.

She walked up to him. She grabbed him by the wrist, turned on her boot jets, flew into the air dragging Tony with her, and practically threw him as hard as she could and as high as she could. He stopped somewhere that almost looked like he was touching the orange and colorful clouds in the sky.

He looked down at her and began to fly at her but she raised her repulsors at him and he stopped. "What are you doing, Pep?"

"What does it look like? I want you to fly. Like you did before. You looked so happy back then. Can't you be happy now?"

"Yeah, but why don't you do that?"

"Honestly Tony, you're acting like a toddler in the question stage. All you do is ask questions." Pepper said in playful annoyance.

Tony had nothing to say. So he shrugged and put all power to thrusters in his boot jets, and started to fly around, once again on a locked comm link. Pepper had found a way to get it so she could see his facial expressions. So she watched him as he flew, his face lit up like a Christmas tree as he finally came to a realization to what she was trying to get at. He was free. He didn't need to worry about Gene going after his family no more.

He was free.

The thought ran through his head now many times and now it finally sunk in. He finally found out what Pepper was getting at. He was glad for that. He was glad that he was free, he was glad that he was home, he was glad he had his dad and his best friend, he was glad that he had Pepper. His eyes were full of life. His heart seemed to be doing much better and the nasty pale look he had to him with the shadows under his eyes were no where to be seen. Hopefully for a long time. A long time meaning forever.

It had been about thirty minutes until Pepper finally joined in. Then they flew around screaming in joy to the rest of the world. The sun had finally gone down by the time the two stopped flying around. They once again landed on a lit up building. They sat on the ledge with a content sigh.

"I wish this night would never end." Pepper said.

"And you said I said the stupidest thing." Tony joked.

"Way to ruin the moment."

Tony looked down and removed his armor. Which made Pepper's stomach drop because he was now unarmored and sitting on a ledge. So she did the same. Pepper looked over and lightly touched his bruised lip. He flinched only slightly, but didn't pull away. "Wow. What happened?"

"Punch." Tony stated in answer. "I'm going to call Rhodey."

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Rhodey's cell. He answered within three rings with a simple, "Hello?"

"Hey Rhodey." Tony said.

Rhodey smirked for some random reason. "So how was your date?"

He was at the moment watching TV with the adults. Who secretly were listening in on the conversation. Sneaky adults.

"Date...? Uh I dunno...good?"

"Good to hear, man. Do you know when you'll be back?"

There was a pause and it sounded like a few things had been pushed, like button sounds or typing. Then finally Tony replied. "Soon."

With that Tony hung up leaving the teen at home to ponder at what 'soon' meant in Tony's world.

Tony put his phone away and looked around the city. Pepper did too. She scooted over to Tony and held onto his arm for safety. Like he'd keep her from falling. Keep her solid and whole. She felt chills fill her arms as a breeze passed by and she looked at Tony. Tony had been looking at her so blue met brown and it was almost as if they had fell in love again. Every time they looked at each other they always found something new that they loved about them. They'd see a whole new beauty. Something new.

She smiled and rested her chin on his shoulder. "So where were we?"

Tony raised an eyebrow at that. He was confused once again at what she was getting at. "Huh?"

She sighed. Then he remembered exactly what she wanted him to do. She once again wanted him to kiss her. But the same thoughts entered his head. _How do I kiss her? What if she realizes that I'm no good and then leaves?_ Then he shook his head annoyed at all of his stupid questions.

_Just kiss her you idiot! _ A voice screamed in the back of his mind. _You don't have an eternity to do so._

He wanted to yell at the voice to shut up, but that would not only strike him as insane, but mean. He would most likely get told off by Pepper for it. He bit his lip nervously and willed himself to look into the depths of her brown eyes.

Her eyes filled with hope and joy never left his ocean blue eyes. His frantic, yet soothing filled eyes. She tilted her head ever so slightly as Tony leaned down. _Finally! _Her own voice squealed in her mind. She was so excited. She'd finally kiss Tony! The person she loved.

The moment their lips touched the world around them melted away. They seemed to have traveled to a land of love. The kind of love that sent chills through their bones and pure joy through their veins. It was the sort of love that they never wanted to let go of. That they wanted to hold for an eternity.

Pepper's hands found their way to his neck and she entangled them in his hair and brushed over his hair lightly. His hand held her steady around the waist and one hand was on her neck.

When they finally pulled apart, they were once again busy falling in love again. They looked into each others eyes, their foreheads pressed tightly against each other, not wanting to leave. They were breathing each others breath and still holding on tightly to each other. Now they were both free.

They were free. And nothing could change that.

Nothing. There was only one word to describe the feeling. Love. But that couldn't be all there was to it. There was another word to describe it. It was peace. It was that peaceful love.

Not saying another word, Pepper leaned in and kissed him once more and letting the burning sensation take over and smiled against his lips. He did as well. She pulled back and this time he moved her hair out of her face with a smile. She nodded to herself in pride.

"I should get home. Tell my dad that I'm home." Pepper said getting away from the spot she never wanted to leave.

"Yeah me too. I should get home." Tony said joining her.

They both threw on their armors, and flew off with light smiles. Both thinking the same thought.

_I'm finally in love._

**Horrible chapter to end with huh? They never really got home. I mean to their houses to talk about things that went on. So yeah i've noticed that their seems to be a whole missing piece to this ending. So just tell me if you absolutely will die if you don't see how everybody is at the house, cause i didn't want to seem dragged on, but i still wanted it to be long. I REALLY HOPE THAT ALL WENT WELL IN THE CHAPTER! Sorry 'bout the caps... So just review any complains or compliments you have. But if you guys really need a last minute chapter, then i'll figure it out. **

**There is major Pepperony in this chapter, and i REALLY hope that that was okay. Cause i said it once and i'll say it again. I'm not the best at Pepperony, but i guess i'm good at it... And i said this also once before is that even though i may suck at Pepperony, i will always have some kind of Pepperony in my fanfics. Unless it won't work for the story, So yeah those of you who don't like PEpperony, will have to deal with it or just don't read my fanfics. I'll try to put in in any other authors note if the story has any pepperony or major Pepperony. So there you go. The chapter! Hope You liked it! Review!  
><strong>

**P.S. Sorry if it was a suckish ending chapter. -.-  
><strong>


End file.
